The Black Parade
by SJAR-03
Summary: After Peyton's father passes away, she returns to Tree Hill. She isn't able to let Lucas back in, especially since he is engaged to be married but she might have to once she learns some devastating news. She'll need him, & all of her friends to help her through this. *MAJOR LEYTON.
1. Return To Tree Hill

**Hey guys! A new Leyton story! Chapter 1: **

Peyton arrived at Tree Hill Hospital, and got out the car. She made her way inside slowly. She would have rather been anywhere else but here. She had so many awful memories about being here, and very few good ones. She would never forget when she had been brought here with a gun shot wound to the leg, or when Lucas had had a heart attack and she sat loyally by his bedside until he finally woke up.

She had never had to come here for her father. He was always okay. Now she felt like her world had fallen out from underneath her ever since she had gotten the phone call that father had been in a car accident and was brain dead.

At the front desk she told them who she was, and someone went to go and get a doctor for her to talk to. She was led to a large office, where she waited for the doctor to come in.

The doctor was a handsome young man, he gave her a warm sympathetic smile, but all she could muster back was a sad smile.

The doctor (who had introduced himself as Andrew) sat across from her, and expressed his condolences. He posted head scans, and x-rays for her to see.

"When your father was brought in he had sustained massive head trauma, as you can see there are several large skull fractures." He pointed to several cracks showing on the scan. "He was declared brain dead on arrival, and there was nothing more that could be done. We've kept him comfortable, and I can assure you he is in no pain. He is unfortunately no longer able to breath on his own, so we have placed him on life support."

Peyton nodded. She knew about the life support.

"In cases like this some families prefer to keep their loved ones on life support and others prefer to take them off, and let them go peacefully. I know that this is a very hard time for you right now, but your father's medical records show that he has listed himself as a donor. After someone has been placed on life support the organs are only good for up to 48 hours. Your father has been on it for 31 now."

Peyton nodded her head. She understood all of this. She had done research on her way from LA to Tree Hill. "His organs should be donated then."

"And you're certain this is what you want?" Andrew the doctor asked.

"I'm sure. I know he'd want to help as many people as he could. Not be kept breathing through a tube down his throat."

The doctor nodded understandingly. "Thank you, Peyton." He reached over onto his desk, and retrieved the paper work, and instructed her on what to do. When the paperwork was processed it was time for Peyton to say goodbye to her father.

She was led to a private room, where her father lay in a bed with white crisp sheets covering him. There were a few tubes and wires in his arms, and the life support machine. She slowly entered the room to stand beside his bed.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted him, allowing tears to fall now. "It's Peyton. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just want you to know how much I love you. Thank you so much for everything you have given me. I know I never exactly made things easy for you, and I probably drove you crazy a lot. But thank you, thank you for letting me be me, and always being there when I needed you." She took his hand, and sat with him for a bit before noticing the medical staff waiting outside of the door.

She took a heavy breath, and wiped her eyes. She learned down and kissed her father on the cheek one last time. "I love you. Say hi to mom for me."

She let go of his hand, and hurried out the room.

Andrew approached her. "Are you okay?"

Peyton shook her head, as tears threatened to fall. She at least wanted to make it out to the car to have her breakdown alone.

"Doctor, are we okay to move the patient?" One of the nurses asked.

Andrew looked to Peyton for permission. "Peyton?"

"Yeah, I've said my goodbye. Thank you for everything." And with that she quickly left the intensive care unit, and went outside to her car where she allowed herself to let to tears stream down her face as she gasped for air, and felt like a human being.

She was going to remember this moment forever. She had just lost her father, and it hurt like hell.

She looked up and started her car once she was composed enough. She was about to reverse out of her parking spot when the person standing in front of her car caught her attention. That person was… Lucas Scott.

He was standing in the sunlight looking like some movie star. His blonde hair was buzzed short, and his blue eyes looked adorable as ever.

"Shit." She looked away from him quickly, and pulled out of the parking lot, not daring to look in the rear view mirror.

Lucas could not stop thinking about Peyton since he had seen her in Tree Hill two days ago. The biggest thing he wanted to know was why was she back? That did not go unanswered for long. He was flipping through the morning newspaper as Lindsey was making breakfast, when he came to the obituaries. In the middle of the page was a picture of Larry Sawyer.

His eyes scanned the column reading. He had been injured in a car accident, and had been taken off life support. That explained why she was at the hospital. According to the paper the funeral was being held today. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Luke?" Lindsey asked as she cracked an egg perfectly onto the skillet.

"Peyton's father has died."

"Peyton Sawyer? As in ex-girlfriend Peyton Sawyer?"

"The one and only." He answered, not looking up from the paper. "The funeral is today. I've got to go."

Lindsey looked at him unsure. "Are you sure you should? It's been years since you last saw her."

Lucas stood up with his phone in hand dialling Brooke's number. "It's Peyton. I have to be there for her. You understand don't you?"

Lindsey nodded her head slightly as Lucas left the kitchen.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me that Larry passed away?" Lucas asked right away when the brunette answered her phone.

"Peyton told me not to. She doesn't want a lot of people crowding her right now. You know how she is Luke…"

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh. "She didn't want me to know?"

"No, but that's no reason to stay away."

"You think I should go to the funeral?" Lucas asked, a little shocked. Brooke was encouraging Lucas to go against Peyton's wishes.

"Of course. She'll need you Luke, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay. I'll be there. Are Nathan & Haley going?"

"Yes. The funeral starts at 1pm. I've got to go check on her now. I'll see you this afternoon."

Lucas had just done up his tie, when Lindsey entered the bedroom. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and blazer, with black heels to match.

"I'm coming with you." She declared, standing her ground.

Deep down Lucas knew that this wasn't such a good idea, but how could he tell his fiancée that she couldn't come to the funeral? He couldn't.

When they got to the cemetery Lindsey took his hand. He stood with Nathan and Haley, around the burial site. Brooke and Peyton came just a few moments later. Peyton clutched an urn to her chest, and slowly set it down in the designated area when she joined everyone.

Lucas looked at her closely. She was skinnier than he remembered, and she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a wink in days. His gaze never left her as the service went on.

Peyton dabbed at her eyes every so often, but she was obviously putting on a brave face for everyone.

When the service was over Lindsey went over to talk to Haley about dinner plans for later in the week, so Lucas took this as his chance to talk to Peyton.

She made eye contact with him, but not for long. She turned her back to him, and quickly made her way to the parking lot. Everyone watched after her. Luke sighed.

"When I told you to come I didn't mean to bring your fiancée too." Brooke said, joining his side.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell her no. How's Peyton?"

"Yes, Broody, you could have." Brooke argued. "And Peyton is doing okay. She's tough. So damn tough. We are going to TRIC for drinks later. You should pop by." She gave him a wink, before leaving.

Peyton hadn't been to TRIC in over two years. She was thankful to see not much had changed since she left it. She had so many good memories here, and just being back in the atmosphere brought a real smile to her face.

She joined the table Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were sitting at before she ordered a drink. She didn't say much in the conversation, as she was quite content to sit there and drink. She had had a very long few days, and was tired of having to talk to everyone.

A new local band was playing on stage tonight, and she was really enjoying them. She made a note in her phone to mention them to the record label she was currently assistant manager of in LA.

The conversations around the table were all interesting. She loved catching up with everyone.

Nathan and Haley were living the dream, with Jamie. Haley was a teacher at the high school, and Nathan was still recovering from his accident, but was on the verge of being drafted.

And Brooke was running her own Clothes Over Bro's headquarters here in Tree Hill, doing exactly what she had set out to do all along.

She couldn't have been happier for all of her friends.

The trio filled Peyton in on Lucas. He had gotten his book published two years ago, and Lindsey was his editor. They had fallen in love, and she moved here to be with him. He asked her to marry him, she said yes, and the rest in history.

"Oh look! Speak of the devil! Lucas is here!" Brooke said, waving him over excitedly. "Oh no, he brought Lindsey…"

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, giving her a playful slap on the arm. "Lindsey is cool, all right?"

Peyton looked behind her, and saw Lucas making his way through the crowded dance floor. She quickly slipped out of her seat while everyone was distracted.

She made her way over to the bar, and ordered a vodka martini straight up. She was going to need it she thought, as she looked over Lindsey snaking her arms around Lucas.

She downed her drink and ordered another one right away.

Within half an hour Tyler Kwinton, a guy from high school, had found Peyton, bought her two rounds of drinks, and a few tequila shots, and was pulling her out onto the dance floor.

Peyton let him take her out there and put his hands on her waist as she moved to the music. Very quickly Tyler's hands began to roam all over her, and his lips were on her neck, and going for her lips. She turned her head away but he didn't take the hint, and tried again.

Peyton tried to walk back over to the bar, but he still had a grip on her. "I have to go." She yelled over the music.

"Yeah, you have to go back to my place." He yelled back, smiling like he was Adam Sandler.

She gave no reaction and went to leave again, but he pulled her back. "Do I at least get a kiss good night?"

"Sorry. No." Peyton said annoyed. He still had his hands on her. "Let go of me."

"Gotta kiss me first."

"I think you better just let go of her." Lucas said, intervening. He carefully placed his hand on the small of Peyton's back, and led her away.

This time Tyler grabbed Lucas "Who the hell are you?"

Lucas punched Tyler, causing him to fall back. "Lucas Scott, asshole."

Peyton made a beeline for the exit, and Lucas was hot on her heels.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her embrace the fresh air.

He reached out to touch her, but she moved away.

"No." She choked out. Tears were streaming down her face again. "I'm not okay."

"Stop running away from me like you did the other day in the parking lot, and today at the funeral. Let me help you, Peyt."

"No. You can't. You're part of the problem. I know you don't mean to be. But every time I look at you I remember that night in the hotel room when you asked me to marry you. I should have said yes and I regret it everyday, Luke. It's hard to be back in Tree Hill when so much shit has happened here, and now my dad is dead, and the other day I just found out..." Peyton stopped talking immediately.

"You found out what?" Luke asked, concern was written all over his face.

It was like someone had flicked a switch. Peyton immediately put her walls back up, and tensed up. "I have to go home…. I… I'm sorry Lucas."

Lucas stood in the parking lot as Peyton got in a cab and left him.

**Tree Hill is about to get shaken up.**

**What did you think? I had a general storyline made up for this, but if you guys have any ideas I would be more than happy to hear them! **

**I would like to make this a fairly lengthy story!**

**Review!**

**- SJAR03**


	2. A for Effort

**When you see little random *'s at the start of some paragraphs it means that I have changed the focus to a different character! For some reason you can't just add in a few spaces on here between paragraphs, sooo, I figured the *'s would work okay! Enjoy chapter 2! :) **

*****Lucas helped put Lindsey's heavy suitcase into the back of her car before turning to her, and kissing her goodbye. She was going out of town for a few days, to meet with her publishing company as well as new clients. The downside to her moving here to Tree Hill with him was that she always had to travel a lot for her work.

"I'll see you in a few days!" She said before getting in her car. She flashed him one more quick smile from the driver's seat. "I love you!" She yelled out as she pulled away.

"Yeah…I love you too." He yelled back, but not loud enough for her to hear. He sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He checked his mailbox before trudging back inside, and going to his office. He opened his laptop and opened up a new fresh blank document.

He needed to start his next story today. He began to type, but deleted his first paragraph almost immediately. He'd been trying for the past two weeks to start the next chapter in his writing career, but he was lacking both motivation, and inspiration.

He tried for the next two hours to write something but only ended up with eight boring introduction pages. He sighed, but saved the document before turning his laptop off. That was enough for today. He was bored, and decided he would go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help?

He intended to go down to the Rivercourt, but his feet had other plans. Ten minutes later he was standing outside of Peyton's house. He couldn't stop thinking about their bitter sweet conversation outside of TRIC two nights ago.

He could tell there had been something she really wanted to tell him, but she changed her mind last minute? Why? What was it? His mind asked these questions, and more. He wanted to sit down and talk to her. They had a lot to catch up on, and he missed talking to her.

*Peyton was sitting in her father's room packing up his belongings. She had to admit it was harder than she expected it to be. His shirts had his distinct scent, and seeing the wedding photo of him and her mother on the bureau made her eyes brim with tears. However, she gritted her teeth, and stayed composed. This was something she needed to do.

She was packing up the last part of the room, the night stand, when the doorbell rang.

She said a silent prayer, hoping it wasn't another sweet old lady with a casserole because she had a fridge full of them. She quickly hurried downstairs, and looked through the peephole.

It was Lucas. Shit. He was standing there casually on her doorstep. He was wearing a nice pair of faded blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt that showed off his basketball muscles. She wanted to quickly rip the door open, and hug him. And probably kiss him. She wanted to lead him upstairs to her room and have a hot makeout session with him.

It were those exact reasons that made her groan silently inside, and put her back to the door, and sink to her knees.

He knocked several more times. "Peyton! It's Lucas!" _Knock, knock, knock._ "I know you're here! Your car is outside! Stop ignoring me, and just talk to me!"

Peyton shut her eyes and bit her lip tightly to prevent herself from yelling out to him.  
She held her breath until she heard his footsteps on the porch. When she peaked out from behind the kitchen he was just a figure in the distant down the street.

She felt bad, but she knew it was best if she just ignored him, and didn't allow herself to get close to him. It would be easier for both of them. He'd understand if he knew what was happening to her, she thought to herself.

*After his attempt to see Peyton failed Lucas walked into town to Brooke's store.

"Hey Luke." She greeted him immediately from behind the counter when he walked in. "What's up? Let's go to my office."

She led them into her office. The walls were painted pink, and it was decorated to Brooke's taste.

"What's up?" She asked again, leaning against her desk. "Oh, I know that face. It's Peyton problems."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Do you know how many times I've seen that face?" Brooke laughed. "I'm right aren't I?"

Lucas sighed. "Yes Brooke. It's Peyton problems." He admitted.

"I knew it." Brooke said, settling into her chair. "I better get comfy for this. What happened the other night at TRIC? I asked her but she wouldn't tell me! She's so secretive now!"

"We just talked, and stuff." Lucas said, unsure if he should go into details or not.

"What did you talk about?"

"She talked about when I proposed her. She was really drunk though."

"I know! I saw her letting Tyler grind with her… Until you knocked him out with a knuckle sandwich."

Lucas smiled. It had felt good to do that. "He deserved it."

"So, back to the problems."

"She's ignoring me. She ran off the other night right when she was about to say something important. And I went to her house today, and she wouldn't open the door. And I know she was there!" He explained, frustrated.

Brooke chewed on her lip, thinking about the situation. "Something's off about her. I noticed it before she came back to Tree Hill. I just don't know what it is…" She trailed off, pondering.

"I need your help. I want to talk to her. So we need to both be at a place together. Then I can casually run into you two!" Lucas suggested.

"How about your basketball game tomorrow?"

"That's brilliant. The team is doing great this season too. She'll be impressed with my coaching skills." He smiled, standing up.

"Why are you going through all this trouble, Luke? You're engaged to Lindsey."

"I can be just friends with Peyton, you know." He said, before going to the door. "Game starts at 7pm. I'll leave two tickets at the door for you."

Brooke sat at her desk, and watched him leave. She didn't know who Lucas was trying to kid, but he definitely could not be just friends with Peyton Sawyer.

*Brooke went to Peyton's house at 5:30pm the next day, and was pleasantly surprised to find that her old key to the Sawyer house still worked. She stepped inside.

Downstairs was empty, so she followed the sound of music to Peyton's old room.

Peyton lay in her bed, sound asleep while angry music blasted from her iPod docking station.

Brooke walked over, and turned the music off before going over to a sleeping Peyton and pulling the blankets back. She slapped her best friends on the ass. "Wake up, sunshine."

Peyton groaned. "What the hell was that for? What are you doing here?" Peyton didn't remember making plans for today! …Or any other day for that matter! She just wanted to stay in bed, undisturbed.

"I'm here to take you outside, and show you the world. Now get in the shower. We've got places to be and people to see." Brooke said cheerfully, before going to her friends closet and picking out an outfit for her to wear.

Peyton had a rushed shower, and hastily applied some makeup, mostly under her eyes to hide the fact that she hadn't had a good nights sleep in almost a week.

Brooke ushered her into her silver Beetle and drove to the high school.

Peyton groaned. "What are we doing here?" She didn't undo her seatbelt.

"C'mon Peyton." Brooke reached over and unclipped her seatbelt. She led the way inside, and got them two special tickets that had been put aside for them.

"When you said we had places to be, and people to see, you didn't mean Tree Hill High's gymnasium, and Lucas Scott did you?" Peyton asked, obviously catching onto Brooke's evil plan.

Her friend smiled mischievously.

"Brooke, seriously? C'mon. Why do you keep doing this?" Peyton groaned.

Brooke took her hand, and pulled her into the gym. "We are here to support Lucas. He's really turned this team around this season. He's up for a coaches award too, you know!"

Peyton gave a smile that said she was anything but happy. "Remind me to never trust you ever again."

Brooke smiled contently.

Lucas followed his team out to the bench, and his eyes immediately began scanning the crowd for Peyton and Brooke. When he spotted them he gave a little wave, and his sweet smile.

Peyton couldn't help herself. She smiled brightly at him.

He grabbed his clipboard, and got his team in a huddle. It was going to be hard to focus on this game when Peyton Sawyer was sitting across the court from him. And she was wearing a skirt that showed off her killer legs. Those legs were his one weakness!

He did a fairly good job of concentrating, and only snuck a peak at Peyton about twenty five times throughout the game. He took that as a good job, anyway. He was pretty sure he even caught her stealing a few glances at him.

His team won by a landslide of points, and when he was done telling his team what a great job they all did he hurried out to the gym to catch Brooke and Peyton before they left.

They were sitting on the bleachers talking. It was not hard to tell Brooke was stalling for him. "Ladies!" He greeted them.

"Hi Luke." Brooke said.

"What did you think of the game?" He asked, looking at Peyton.

"It was good." She said, flatly, looking nervously at her phone.

Brooke chimed in. "It was great. I bet Whitey will be calling you first thing tomorrow morning to tell you what a great job you did again."

Lucas was about to ask them if they wanted to go get some food, when Peyton's cell phone began ringing.

She answered it right away. "Hello… Hi Andrew," She held up her finger to Brooke, and Lucas, signalling she'd be a minute before walking away for some privacy,

Lucas looked at Brooke. "Whose Andrew?"

"No idea." Brooke shrugged.

Peyton's phone call last five long minutes, and when she returned it wasn't hard to tell she was upset.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, concerned.

Lucas watched worried. It was like someone had flicked a switch and Peyton was crying. What was going on? Was she upset because she missed her father? Or was it something else? Did this "Andrew" person hurt her?

"I'm ready to go home." Peyton declared, before grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her away.

Lucas watched them walk away disappointingly. He wasn't going to give up trying to reconnect with Peyton though. He'd try again soon.

*Lindsey returned home to Tree Hill a few days later and was more than happy when Haley came over one night to sit by the fire and drink wine and relax.

Lindsey told Haley all about her trip, and the new young author she was going to publish for. "So, fill me in on what's been happened while I was gone!" Lindsey asked.

Haley let out a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you this, because I don't want you to worry but Lucas has been trying to talk to Peyton. A lot."

Lindsey gave Haley a confused look. "What do you mean? How?"

"He's gone over to her house to try to talk to her, and he invited her and Brooke to his basketball game Tuesday night…" Haley explained.

"How do you know this?"

"One of the girls in my art class told me…" She admitted. She wished she had heard it from Lucas himself, but they hadn't had much time to talk lately.

Lindsey took a long gulp of her wine. "Should I be worried? Be honest."

Haley hesitated. "Lucas and Peyton have an incredibly long and complicated history together. But he loves you. He gave you that ring, didn't he?"

Lindsey nodded, and admired the diamond on her left hand. "You're right. Nothing could come between us. Not even Peyton." She stated, although she wasn't sure if she believed herself or not.

**Next chapter: Brooke & Lucas's next attempt to get Peyton to talk to Lucas is a dinner party with the whole gang! …And Lucas stumbles upon some information. Will he find out Peyton's secret?**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them!**


	3. Learning How To React

**I love the reviews! Thanks guys! And just a little hint, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO ANDREW IS! I don't know if anyone has made the connection yet! Reread chapter 1!  
I listened to a cover of "Catch My Breath" done by Alex Goot while writing this! I encourage you to listen to it while you read this! Enjoy chapter 3!**

Brooke and Lucas were working on their next plan in "Mission Talk To Peyton" at Lucas's house on Monday afternoon.

"So the basketball game was a bit of a flop, obviously." Brooke stated, racking her brain.

"Did you find out who Andrew is?" Lucas asked.

"No, when I asked her she shrugged it off."

"Hmm." Lucas didn't know whether to be concerned over this Andrew guy or not. "We have to plan something where she can't escape so easily."

"I agree. Something like a dinner party?" Brooke suggested.

"That's a good idea, but it can't just be the three of us. She'll know exactly why we planned it."

"Good point. Why don't we invite Nathan and Haley too!" Brooke was getting excited now. "The old gang can be back together again!"

Lucas nodded his head happily. "I like it."

"Why don't we have it at her house? But not tell her… and just show up. She can't back out then!"

Lucas agreed. "And we can make the dinner together… Spaghetti?"

"Yeah, but then I unfortunately forget to bring the spaghetti… so I send you and Peyton off to the store to get some together." Brooke suggested.

"Brooke, you are an absolute genius."

"I know. Our high school math teacher might not agree, but whatever." She laughed. "I have to ask you something though, Luke. Are you sure you just want to be friends with her? Because you're going through an awful lot of extra trouble just to be friends."

"Peyton and I have been through a lot. She gets me in ways that other people don't, and I miss having her in my life. I miss our friendship." Even saying that word "friendship" Lucas wasn't so sure. Did he want to be something more?

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I don't want her to get hurt, but I also don't want you to get hurt." Brooke explained.

Lucas gave her a small smile. "No one is going to get hurt, Brooke. I promise."

The pair got back to work planning their dinner at Peyton's for the next evening.

They met at Peyton's the next day, and stood on the front doorstep. They quickly reviewed their plan, before knocking on Peyton's front door. A moment later the door swung open, and Peyton stood there.

"She lives!" Brooke said, taking in Peyton's appearance. "Are you okay? You look sick!"

"Gee thanks Brooke. I'm fine. Just tired I guess." She answered, moving out of the way to let Brooke and Lucas in.

Lucas gave her a short nod. Brooke was right. She did look sick. Her skin was pale, and her eyes said that she was tired. This worried him. How was she dealing with her father's death?

"So what brings you two here?" Peyton asked, watching Brooke set numerous bags on her kitchen counter.

"We're here to have dinner. Nathan and Haley are coming too!"

"I wish I could have been informed of this…" Peyton trailed. She wasn't actually mad about it. She was secretly glad they were here. It would help take her mind off some other pressing issues that she preferred to forget about.

"Well you know now." Lucas chimed in, and started to help Brooke.

"What are we making?" Peyton asked, smiling a bit. She was aware of the fact that Lucas kept looking at her. She tried to avoid eye contact, but it was hard.

"Spaghetti." Lucas answered, looking at Brooke.

"Well we are supposed to, but we seem to have a bit of a problem, Lucas." Brooke said, turning to him.

"What is wrong, Brooke?" He asked, trying to put on an Oscar winning performance.

"I forgot to purchase spaghetti noodles, at the grocery store." Brooke explained, trying not to smirk.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked, laughing. "That is such a Brooke thing to do."

"Lucas, would you go to store and get some please? Peyton you should go with him! He might get the wrong kind." Brooke instructed.

"Seriously, I think he can go alone. It's just spaghetti."

"No, you have to go with him." Brooke said, picking up Lucas's car keys and handing them to him. She ushered Peyton over to the door. "I'll stay here… and do things." She smiled.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief, and looked to Lucas. "Let's go." She led the way to his car.

"So where's Lindsey? I have yet to meet her." Peyton asked, deciding to break their awkward silence.

"Aah, she's at home."

"You didn't invite her to dinner?" Peyton was surprised.

"I figured tonight could just be some of the original gang." He smirked, looking at her.

She nodded content. She liked that. She liked being in his car with him too.

"So how are you doing? How are you dealing with everything?"

"If you're trying to ask me if I'm dealing with my fathers death, I am. I'm fine." Peyton said defensively.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I'm worried about you, and I know how it feels to lose someone so important to you." Lucas said, obviously meaning Keith.

"It just sucks having both parents gone now." Peyton fixated her eyes on the floor of the car.

Lucas let out a silent breath of relief. It seemed like she was finally letting him in. "You know you're not alone, right Peyton? I know we've been through some stuff, and we've lost touch for a little while but I am always here for you. And so is Brooke. She's been concerned about you, and is really happy your back in Tree Hill, even if it's just for a visit."

Peyton took in Lucas's sweet and caring smile, and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks Lucas."

They went to the store, and got their spaghetti. On the way home they started to get onto the subject of music. Peyton told him all about her job in LA and the artists she got to meet, and how much she loved her job. It excited Lucas to hear about her job because it was like she was finally getting everything she had wanted. She asked about him writing, and basketball, and by the time they got back to Peyton's house they were both sad that the drive was over.

They walked into the house with large smiles on their faces, but Lucas's fell when he spotted Lindsey sitting in Peyton's kitchen. Peyton shot him an unsure glance, before deciding to move out of the way of crossfire.

"Linds, what are you doing here?" He asked entering the kitchen.

Lindsey looked at Lucas and smiled, but her eyes said something else. "Haley invited me. You never told me you were having a dinner party… and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Peyton yet." She stood up, and walked over to Peyton. She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Lindsey."

"Peyton." Answered the blonde, shaking her ex-boyfriends fiancées hand. She noted Brooke was standing in the background, clutching a wine glass tightly trying not to burst into laughter.

Peyton decided to turn her attention to Nathan and Haley. She hugged them excitedly. "It's so good to see you guys!"

The couple expressed their condolences, and she got asked about eight hundred times how she was, since her father's death.

The tension at the dinner table wasn't too high until everyone was choosing where to sit. Nathan sat at the head of the table, and Haley sat beside him. Brooke sat on the other side, and Peyton hurried to grab the empty chair beside her. The awkward part came when Lindsey insisted that Lucas should sit beside Peyton.

"You two haven't seen each other in so long. I'm sure you've missed one another." She explained.

Peyton sent an angry kick to her left, aimed to hit Brooke's leg before grabbing her wine glass and filling it up. She was going to need it she thought, as Lucas sat beside her. Everything would be great if Lindsey wasn't here, but decided she was not going to let this woman ruin her night. She never got to see her friends so she wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity.

They sat together for hours catching up, talking about high school and what everyone was doing now. They had a lot of good laughs talking memories, like when the entire cheerleading team broke out into a massive fight during a pep rally, the boy toy auction, crashing a Prom after busting Mouth out of jail, and so much more.

"Remember when no one believed Peyton was dating Pete Wentz?" Nathan asked, causing the table to erupt in laughter.

"Oh man, he was better at applying eye liner than I was!" Haley admitted.

"Remember when he came on our getaway weekend? Lucas's jaw dropped when we saw him." Exclaimed Brooke.

"I was so mad that no one would believe me!" Peyton chimed in.

Lucas could sense Lindsey felt awkward, because she wasn't really able to join in with their conversations.

The laughs continued for a little while later, until Lindsey admitted she was ready to go home and made it clear Lucas was taking her there.

Nathan checked his watch. "It's after midnight. Wow! We should get going too, Hales. We told the babysitter we'd be back by 11:30!"

"Time flies." Brooke said, agreeing she too had to head home.

"Well thanks everyone for coming. It was great to see you all. Seriously." Peyton was all smiles, seeing everyone off. She shared a silent goodbye with Lucas before Lindsey led him out.

Peyton cleared off the dinner table and kitchen counters, cleaning up before grabbing her laptop and settling on the couch, and opening the search engine, and typing in something she didn't even want to think about...

Lucas got home, and braced himself. He knew Lindsey was about unleash her wrath on him, but he was fully prepared for the consequences. He had a great evening, and was just happy he got to spend time with Peyton.

"Why didn't you invite me to dinner?" She asked, fuming.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my old friends." Lucas justified. "You did the same thing to me last month."

"That was different and you know it. It was a girls weekend. None of my ex-boyfriends, that I have a very intense history with, were there." Lindsey said, sarcastically. "How do you think it made me feel when I found out from Haley what was going on?"

"So you're just mad because Peyton was there?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am. Don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"She looks at me like I'm a friend. You're being paranoid."

"No, me being paranoid would be pointing out the fact that you look at her the same way she looks at you. And I've never seen that look before."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Lindsey."

"Oh well, she'll be gone soon I'm sure. In the meantime, how about you stop trying to hang out with her." Lindsey insisted.

Lucas shook his head. "No." He dug his car keys out of his pocket, and left the kitchen. Lindsey called after him, but he ignored her. He was far too mad.

She couldn't just tell him not to see Peyton. She was his friend!

He got in his car, and drove around town. He was going to go home, when he noticed Peyton's purse was on the floor of the passenger's side. She had forgotten it in there when they went to the grocery store. He decided to drive past her house, and to his surprise some lights were still on in the house.

He pulled into the driveway, and went to the front door. She was always such a night owl, and was more than likely still awake.

He knocked on the door, and she opened it just a minute later. A tired Peyton appeared. "Were you sleeping?" He asked, feeling bad.

"Nah, not really. What brings you here at like 2am?" She asked casually, letting him inside.

He held up her purse. "You left this in my car!"

"Oh my goodness." Peyton took it from him, and hung it on a chair in the kitchen. "I'm forgetful sometimes." She invited him to sit on the couch beside her. He quickly joined her.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Peyton said, cheerfully.

Lucas laughed. He wasn't used to seeing such a cheerful Peyton. "Me too."

"I'm glad you and Brooke ambushed me. I needed it."

"I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. But I'm glad you didn't push us out the door." He pointed to her laptop, eyeing the laptop. "What were you researching?"

Peyton quickly shut the laptop, and pushed it further away. "It's nothing exciting. You'd be bored really."

Lucas was about to insist he wouldn't when his cell phone rang. "It's Lindsey. I should probably go home. She might be worried."

"Yeah, you probably should." Peyton said, walking him to the door. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her for the night. She had a lot of emotions running through her, and before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around Lucas.

Lucas was shocked at first, but his arms wrapped around the familiar curves of her body.

They held the embrace for as long as they could.

Lucas broke away, and looked into her glossy eyes. Their lips were nearing, but Peyton tore her eyes away. "Good night, Luke."

"Night Peyt." He said before leaving her house.

"Oh Lucas!" When he turned to face her she smiled. "Just for the record I could see right through yours and Brooke's act about forgetting the spaghetti!"

Lucas played dumb. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

He all but skipped back to his car. This was a big step. No they didn't kiss, but the fact that she hugged him in the spur of the moment like that said a lot.

He whipped his cell phone, and texted Brooke. He typed in: _"Mission Talk To Peyton" was successful. Thanks for your help tonight._

He hit send, and drove him with a smile of his face because of Peyton Sawyer.

**Did ya like it? I wrote two different versions of this chapter, and much preferred this one! I was dying to put a kiss in this chapter... but it can't happen yet! :)  
Leave me a review, you lovely people! The next chapter is a BIG one! (You might even find out a secret!)**


	4. Truths

**BRACE YOURSELVES! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written!**

Peyton made her way home the hospital feeling miserable, not just physically but mentally as well. She was tried, and felt nauseous, but her mind was also going a hundred miles an hour thinking about things ranging from her health to how to she almost kissed Lucas Scott the other night.

She hated having to keep this secret from everyone about her health. She wanted to tell someone. She just didn't know.

On her way out to the parking lot she just had to run into Lindsey, because when she had bad days, she had _really _bad days.

Lindsey gave her a smile that wasn't exactly friendly. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting a check-up…" Peyton said, not stopping to talk.

"Me too." Lindsey said, watching the blonde walk away. What was Peyton really doing here? When she got home from her appointment she quickly made her way to Lucas's office where he sat his desk staring at his computer screen. He turned when she walked in. "Hey"

"Hey. Guess who I ran into at the hospital today…" Lindsey began.

"Who?" Lucas asked, uninterested. He was still slightly mad at her for the big deal she had made about dinner the other night.

"Peyton." Now Lindsey had his attention.

"Peyton? Why was she there?" He asked right away.

"Said she was there for a check-up… Who knows." Lindsey said, beating around the bush.

Lucas was worried about Peyton. He knew something wasn't quite right. He could tell just by looking at her. He cleared his throat before standing up. "Well I hope everything is alright with her." He grabbed his keys. "I'm going to go out and get something to eat." He said, before hurrying out the door.

Lindsey huffed. He didn't ask her to go with him, or even how _her _appointment went. She was offended and jealous and she hated feeling like that.

Lucas drove to Peyton's right away and quickly got out of the car. He knew that Peyton was hiding something from him, and he intended to find out what it was.

When he got to her house she was outside sitting on the porch swing her father had installed last month.

"Hey Peyt." He sat down beside her. He was going to tread water very carefully.

"Hey Luke. What brings you by?" Her eyes were red, showing that she had recently been crying,

"Lindsey told me she ran into you at the hospital."

"I figured she would tell you…" Peyton rested her head on her knees, and continued to cry, not being able to hold it in.

He reached over and put his hand on her back, comforting her. To his relief she didn't pull away. "What's going on Peyton?" He hated seeing her like this, and knew it must be something serious if she wasn't pulling away from him. She rarely let her emotions show like this.

Peyton lifted her head up to look fully at him. She reached out and took his hand. She wiped her tears away with her free hand before taking a deep breath. She hated what she was about to tell him. She didn't want anyone to know. "Lucas, I have cancer."

Lucas stared her shocked. "What? …Cancer? No. You can't have cancer." His body went into full shock mode. "This isn't true. Someone's made a mistake. They've mixed up your tests. They're wrong."

Peyton shook her head, sadly. "Trust me, I've had all of these same thoughts, again and again."

Lucas was crushed. This could not be happening. "When did you find out?"

"Today, when I was at the hospital." She explained. "I hadn't been feeling well, so I went to see my doctor in LA. They started the tests, and then I called and got them to send my results to Tree Hill. My doctor, Andrew, told me today."

"Well I guess I can finally tell Brooke who Andrew is…" Lucas said, not like he really cared anymore.

"You can't tell Brooke anything." Peyton said quickly. "I don't want anyone to know. I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"You can't keep this is a secret Peyton. People will find out sooner or later." Lucas said, sadly. He was acutely aware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Please don't say anything Lucas." She pleaded with him.

He had to agree when he looked into her sad, tearful eyes. "I won't say anything."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, while they both digested everything that was going on.

"You know I'm not going to let you go through this alone, right?" He assured her.

"Lucas, you don't have to do anything for me. You're about to start a new life, you're getting married to Lindsey… You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Whatever Peyton said to him went in one ear and out the other. "I'm going to help you through this Peyton." He said, offering her no chance to retaliate. "What kind of cancer is it? What are they going to do to help you?" Now that the shock was wearing off the questions started coming.

"Schwannoma Neurofibrosarcoma" She said quickly. It felt like a bad word.

"Well that's a mouthful." Lucas joked trying to repeat her words, making Peyton smile a bit. "And treatment… when does that start?"

"Next Friday. Chemo." Peyton said, dully. She dreaded the day.

Lucas sat back. "You're going to be okay."

Peyton nodded her head quickly as more tears began to flood. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her there in the late afternoon warmth until the sun went down and the early spring chill started to set in.

"Thanks for coming over, Luke." She said, as she walked him over to his car.

"You don't have to thank me." He gave her a sad smile, before getting into his car. He so badly wanted to kiss her, and stay the night with her on that porch swing. He hated that he couldn't stay with her, and had to go home to Lindsey who was going to ask him a hundred questions about where he was. He hated most of all that Peyton had cancer. His Peyton was very sick.

He drove to the River Court as he usually did when he needed some thinking time. No one ever came down here anymore, since all of his friends never had the time to venture down, and none of the high school kids came down here because they didn't appreciate its beauty. They viewed it as an old beat basketball court.

A lot of amazing things happened on this court, he thought as he sat down in the middle of it. He was filled with so many emotions. The biggest one being anger right now. He was mad that Peyton was sick, when she already had enough awful shit happen to her in her life.

She had been shot, stalked, lost all of her parents, and now was about to face cancer. How much bad shit could happen to a person before the good stuff starts?

A lot of thoughts packed themselves into his head the next few days after finding out about Peyton's secret.

How was he going to manage helping Peyton through all of this, and not making Lindsey go all suspicious and jealous on him? That was a path he'd cross when he'd get to it. He knew he wanted to be there for Peyton as much as he could… for the chemotherapy appointments, and everything afterwards, but wished she'd at least tell Brooke too. He feared he wouldn't be enough to help her.

He didn't dare go and tell Brooke though. He didn't want to upset Peyton anymore than she already was. So, he'd go over to her house and hang out with her, taking her mind off of the crappy things and focus on the good things.

When he would go over to visit her they'd listen to all of their favourite music. Lucas forgot what great taste in music he had had, and Peyton helped him to rediscover all that. They flipped through old high school year books, and watched movies.

When Lucas was with her Peyton found it so easy to forget that she would soon have her world turned upside down, by a sickness that was soon going to take over her life.

Lucas came over on Wednesday and took her out for lunch.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow night?" He asked, peaking at his menu.

"Sit at home and be terrified for Friday morning." She answered, half joking although she smiled. She started chemo on Friday morning, whether she wanted to or not.

"How about you come to my State Championship game?" He invited, knowing she going to say yes.

"Hmm. I'll think about."

"What's there to think about?" He asked, offended.

She laughed. "Of course I'll come."

"Good, Brooke has your ticket." Lucas informed her. He was very excited for this game.

"So, the big State Championship game eh?" Peyton started. "That's a big deal. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "But, the way I see it is that the State Championship gods where kind to me one time… they'll be kind to me again, right?"

Peyton smiled, remembering when Lucas had made the game winning basket in his high school State Championship game. That was an amazing moment, but what was even better was having him kiss her on the court, as confetti fell down on them. "Good times."

Lucas nodded in agreement. He knew she was remembering the kiss.

"So how have you been feeling?" He asked. Yesterday had been the first day that they hadn't gotten to see each other since Peyton told him the news. He had basketball practice and was at the school all day, and Lindsey insisted they go out to a movie afterwards, and Peyton had fallen asleep early and missed the text messages he'd sent her later in the night.

Lindsey had been acting very strange lately, and something told him that she somehow knew Lucas was spending a lot of time with Peyton.

"Same as usual. Tired, and my back hurts." Peyton's form of cancer was located in her spine, causing her back pain a lot of the time.

Lucas nodded. He hadn't expected her to say _"Oh I am feeling like a million bucks, Lucas."_ "How are you feeling about Friday?"

"I'm scared half to death. I wish it would never come." She said honestly. Over the past few days Peyton had really opened up to him, and was actually happy he knew the truth. She needed someone to confine in, and Lucas was the best person to do it with.

"I can only imagine. I'm going to be right there with you though, when they start the treatment." He gave her a confident smile.

Hearing him say this made her feel very reassured. "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, Lucas. Thank you for everything you've been doing."

"You don't have to thank me, Peyton. I'm glad to be able to help you." He explained, before the waitress came over to take their order.

The night of the State Championship Lucas and Peyton were both feeling very nervous. He was nervous about the game, and she was nervous about what tomorrow would bring.

Brooke arrived at Peyton's house to pick her up. "Hey. Where have you been lately?" She greeted her best friend.

"Oh, you know. Around." Peyton answered, grabbing her jacket and locking the front door behind her.

"I've been texting you. And you've been ignoring me." Brooke pointed out.

"I know. I'm sorry." Peyton said, offering no explanation. "But we're hanging out now."

"I know. And I'm so excited." Brooke clapped happily, in the front seat. "Look what I brought." She reached into the back seat and revealed blue and white pom poms. "Our old high school pom poms!"

"Brooke! You kept these!" Peyton said, taking hers and giving them a shake.

"Of course!"

Peyton laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

When the best friends arrived at the school they got their bracelets, and made their way into the gym where Haley, Nathan, and Lindsey had saved them seats. Lindsey did not acknowledge Peyton's presence.

Brooke shot her a weird look. Peyton rolled her eyes. She hadn't done anything to Lindsey, so she didn't know why she was shooting her death glares. Lucas never told her about how he was spending a lot of his free with Peyton.

The blonde pushed thoughts about Lindsey out of her head, and focused on the game. She gave Lucas a little wave, and smiled when he appeared on the court. He smiled and waved back, before also waving to Lindsey. Nathan, Haley, and Lindsey all looked to Peyton.

Brooke gave her a surprised look. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She whispered.

"Oh Brooke… if only you knew." Peyton laughed, before shaking her pom poms excitedly.

During the last quarter of the game she started to feel nauseous, and her back pain came back again. Being in the loud gym made her head hurt. Lucas's team was up by twenty points, and already had the game in the bag with five minutes left. She told Brooke she'd be right back before leaving the gym quickly.

Lucas watched Peyton leave with a concerned look on his face, which did not go unnoticed by Lindsey.

Lindsey decided now would be the perfect time to confront Peyton about what was going on. She excused herself, and following after Peyton. Brooke and Lucas made eye contact from across the gym, and shared worried glances. What was going on?

Lindsey found Peyton sitting in the library at an empty table, holding her head in her hands. "What's going on Peyton?" She asked, scaring Peyton who had thought she was alone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked, startled. Why had Lindsey followed her to the library?

"What's going on?" Lucas's fiancée repeated. "Why are you spending so much time with my future husband?" Lindsey made sure to put extra emphasis on the word husband.

Peyton decided it'd be best to play dumb in this situation. Lucas obviously wasn't telling Lindsey about hanging out with her to avoid this kind of exact confrontation and drama, and because then he'd have to tell Lindsey about Peyton's cancer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. I've read through your guy's texts in his phone. Making plans to go to lunch, and watching movies together… I know exactly what's going on here."

"I can assure you, that you have no sweet clue about what's going on. You're being a paranoid bitch."

Peyton's words stung Lindsey. "No. You're trying to get Lucas back, and it's not going to happen."

The library door opened and Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas all entered quickly.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked, walking up between the two women.

"I know about what's being going on Lucas." Lindsey explained looking at him.

"You know?" Lucas shot a glance at Peyton.

"You've been sleeping with her." Lindsey dropped her bombshell, but it didn't not have the effect she expected it to.

Peyton burst out laughing. Lucas didn't know what to say.

Lindsey continued. "I know Peyton's pregnant. That's why she was at the hospital the other day, and why you guys have been spending so much time together."

Peyton couldn't believe this. Lindsey thought she deserved some kind of a medal, like she had finally figured out their big secret.

"Is this true Peyton?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"Brooke, c'mon. If I was sleeping with Lucas I think I would tell you." Peyton assured her, and began to walk away. "This is ridiculous. You couldn't be further from the truth." She said, passing Lindsey.

Lindsey grabbed her arm, and didn't let go. "Then I want the truth."

"Let go of her, Linds." Lucas said, pulling Lindsey away from Peyton.

"Lucas, I deserve to hear the truth. I'm your fiancée for Christ sakes."

"My god!" Peyton yelled. "Would you stop throwing that title around! So you're engaged to Lucas… So what!"

Lindsey sneered. "You're just jealous because I have the ring." She held up her hand for emphasis, "And you don't!"

Peyton chuckled. Seriously? "Lucas isn't some sort of prize to be won, Lindsey. God! You want to know the truth about why we've been spending so much time together?"

The group was silent in anticipation.

"Peyton." Lucas stepped forward to stop her, knowing that she really didn't want to say.

She held up her hand. "It's okay Lucas. You were right when you said they are going to find out eventually." She took a deep breath. "I have CANCER. And Lucas was the only one that knew about it, so he's been helping me."

Everyone stood there shocked.

"Know that you know the truth will you just back off already?" Peyton asked Lindsey, before leaving quickly, not really caring about the answer.

Lucas turned to face his friends. Brooke, Nathan, and Haley all looked shell shocked.

Brooke looked to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Peyton has cancer?"

**I have to end the chapter here, as much as it kills me! I hope you enjoyed it! I have finally finished mapping out the storyline for this story, and I am soo excited! I think you guys will really love it!  
Also, I just have to say this now that you all know Peyton's secret! I am obviously not a cancer expert, so please never quote me on anything in this story!  
Leave me a review! :)**

Next Chapter: Peyton begins her treatment, and Lindsey has some news for Lucas.


	5. A Strong Dose Of Reality

**I DID NOT forget about you guys! I had a crazy busy week last week! And I wanted to wait and write this chapter at the right time, which is now! Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Peyton took the car keys out of Brooke's hand and forced her into the passengers seat.

"You shouldn't drive in your condition." Brooke said, wiping at her red eyes.

"Brooke, I'm fine. You're crying too much to drive sensibly anyway." Peyton said, shooting her a funny smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" Brooke asked, hitting her on the arm with her clutch.

"I was going to." Peyton began.

"Oh yeah right. Sure you were!" Brooke shook her head. "I would have found out from Lucas, because he seems to be the only one that knew!"

Brooke had a point there, Peyton had to admit. "You know now though."

"I know. And I need you to promise me something." Brooke said, rushing into Peyton's house now, and planting herself on the sofa. "Okay?"

Peyton sat beside her. "What?"

"That you'll stop keeping me out. I want to be here for you Peyton! I've missed having my best girl around." Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton, and started crying again.

"I'll keep you informed now, Brooke. I promise." Peyton said, feeling guilty now.

The hard questions came next. Brooke wanted to know all of the details. What kind of cancer was it? When did she start treatment? How far along was it?

"If you die I'm going to be pissed." Brooke said, flat out.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be pissed too. But it's not going to happen. So don't worry."

"You better mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Peyton said confidently.

"I'm going to come with you to treatment tomorrow." Brooke insisted.

Peyton shook her head quickly. "No way. I can go alone. I'll call you if I need you though." She was going to say more, but her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID. "It's Lucas. I should take this." She stood up, and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton. It's Lucas. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Peyton blushed, as she leaned up against the counter. "I'm fine. Maybe it's better people know now. I wish it wouldn't have come out like that though."

"I know. I feel awful."

"You shouldn't feel awful. Lindsey should." She grimaced. She hadn't meant to take a stab at Lindsey, but it was like she couldn't help herself.

Lucas ignored her Lindsey comment. "I filled Nathan and Haley in. I'm sure you'll be hearing from them tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the hospital tomorrow? I can cancel my plans; it's not a big deal." This was about the thousand time he had offered to do so.

"It's fine, Lucas. Really."

"Okay. I should probably head home now. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Have a good night. I'm sorry again, about everything that happened tonight."

"Oh, one more thing Lucas!" Peyton said, quickly, hoping he was still on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"Congrats on winning State." Peyton knew he was smiling on the other end. "Good night."

"Night."

The line went dead, and she set her phone on the counter, and went back to Brooke in the living room. She didn't look so pleased.

"Don't think I'm pleased with Lindsey, either!" Brooke began. She was fuming over Lindsey's actions, which she had over looked because of Peyton's more serious news.

"Me either. I don't think I really like her."

"I wonder why." Brooke said, playing dumb.

When Brooke left later that night it was well after midnight. However, before she left she made it clear that she would be in touch with her best friend tomorrow.

When Lucas got home he closed the door quietly, and went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow. He did not want to sleep in his bed with Lindsey tonight. He was still filled with anger. He chucked them on the couch, before getting in the shower.

When he got out Lindsey was waiting for him on the couch. She held up the blanket and pillow. "Please tell me you weren't planning on sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"I am." He answered, before he began to root around the cupboards for something to eat.

"Why? I apologized Lucas. I feel awful." She tried to reason with him.

"You were so out of line. And Peyton telling everyone that she has cancer is something she needed to tell everyone on her own terms." He was trying to keep his voice level. "You basically forced it out of her."

"Don't you think I feel awful about that, Lucas?"

Lucas didn't say anything.

"You know, it's not exactly easy having Peyton back in the picture."

He turned and faced Lindsey now. "How does it affect you at all?"

"You don't think I don't know how much time you've been spending with her? You were the _only _person that she told about her cancer."

"It's because she trusts me so much. We have a rich history together, and you told me numerous times that you were okay with that."

"Well I'm not okay with it anymore."

"I'm not just going to stop hanging out with her. I just got her back…"

"You just got her back? What the hell does that mean, Lucas?"

Lucas cursed under his breath. "She's one of my best friends. I missed having her around. But that's all we are, is friends. Okay? Can we just leave it now?"

"I wonder why you missed having her around…"

Lucas quickly realized Lindsey was just trying to pick a fight now. He took his sandwich, and went to the living room. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Lindsey huffed, and went to the bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Lucas sighed, and got settled on the couch. He turned on the news, and watched the highlights of the game. What a night that had been…

The next morning Peyton woke up with a feeling of dread that had nestled itself in the pit of her stomach the night before.

She skipped breakfast, and just opted for coffee. She figured it was a smart option because of what the chemo would do to her later.

She arrived at the hospital, and sat in the waiting room for just a few minutes. Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan had all texted her wishing her good luck. She smiled, knowing she had support.

Andrew greeted her shortly after. "Good morning, Peyton. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said, nervously. She didn't want to have to put up with small talk. She just wanted to get the chemo started.

"Not too talkative today, I see." He commented, leading her into an examination room. A nurse was already in there, getting the room ready. She gave Peyton a friendly smile.

"So, we're just going to draw some blood, and check your blood pressure and then we'll administer the chemotherapy. You can get settled on the bed there." Andrew directed her.

Peyton shrugged her jacket off and hopped up on the bed. She laid back on the pillows, and let the nurse take her blood, and then check her blood pressure.

"Okay Peyton. Ready?" Andrew asked, sitting on the bed beside her. He held up the small needle that was hooked up to a bag of drugs that was prepared to fight Peyton's cancer.

She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. She felt Andrew take her arm, and apply antiseptic before inserting the needle. There was a small pinch, but she didn't feel much else afterwards. When she opened her eyes, he was taking his gloves off.

"You're all set up now. I'm going to be back to check in shortly." He stood up. "If you need anything, just buzz, alright?"

Peyton smiled back at her doctor. He was so nice, and caring. "Thanks."

After Andrew left she closed her eyes again. She let out a heavy sigh. She had finally started fighting back against her illness, and she really hoped it was going to end well.

It wasn't long after she closed her eyes that she drifted to sleep, and when she woke up she felt sick to her stomach. She quickly grabbed her bed pan, and got sick in it. She coughed a bit, and wiped her mouth.

"Didn't take long for the nausea to set in at all with you dear, did it?" Asked the nurse that had just entered the room.

Peyton shook her head, and let the nurse take her bed pan, to clean it. When she brought it back Peyton immediately got sick it in again. When she was finally done she laid back in the pillows and groaned.

"It's almost over for today." The nurse reassured Peyton as she checked the bag of medical drugs, rubbing her back. "Anyone you want me to call dear?"

"I can do it." Peyton knew she was going to need someone to take her home after this. She dug in her bag for her cell phone. She dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?" Brooke voice answered. "Peyton? What's wrong?"

"I need you to pick me up at the hospital in an hour." She said, groggily.

"Of course. I'm going to come over right now. Sit tight." Brooke hung up, and quickly told her assistant she had to leave work early for the day.

When she got to the hospital, she approached a young male doctor. "Excuse me, you don't by chance know where Peyton Sawyer is, do you?" She was probably better off to ask a nurse, but she was in a rush.

"May I ask who you are?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his clipboard.

"Her best friend, Brooke." She said, quickly.

The doctor peeled his eyes away from the clipboard to focus on her now. "I'm Peyton's doctor."

"Oh… you're Andrew."

"Nice to meet you Brooke." He motioned for her to follow him.

"How's she doing?" She asked, following him.

"The chemo has made her feel quite nauseous. She should be done now, so my advice is to take her home, and make sure she stays hydrated and at least tries to eat something. And keep her close to the bathroom. She's already been getting sick."

Brooke nodded her head, showing she understand her instructions. When she got to Peyton's room she greeted her, and sat beside her. "How ya feeling, buddy?"

Peyton groaned. "Super."

"Glad to see your sarcasm is feeling alright."

Andrew cleared his throat. "I'm going to unhook you and then you're set to go. Stay hydrated, and get lots of rest. Here's a prescription to help with the nausea, and I'll see you back here on Monday afternoon."

Peyton nodded her head, and let him unhook her. She sat up slowly, and threw her jacket on. "Thanks Andrew." She stood on her feet, and swayed a bit. Brooke was at her side.

"I got you, Blondie. Let's go home." She looked back to Andrew. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

When Peyton got home she went straight to the bathroom, to continue getting sick. Brooke sat with her and tied her curly hair up into a bun and comforted her.

Peyton however could only find comfort in resting in head against the cold porcelain when she was finally done. "You can go home Brooke. I'm fine."

"Peyton, I'm here for good, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Peyton laughed as she got to her feet. She drug herself to the living room, and laid down on her couch, and closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"How are you feeling now?" Brooke asked, following her.

"Like I just drank two bottles of the worst tequila ever, and now I have the drunken spins. Except I didn't get to have fun before it all went downhill."

"So food would be out of the question?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. I'll just put a movie on instead." Brooke got up, and put on a scary movie, and collected some blankets and pillows for the two of them, and cuddle up on the sofa.

Lucas had just gotten home from work, and had one thing on his mind. Seeing Peyton.

He changed out of his dress pants, and button up shirt for jeans and a t-shirt. He was on his way out the door when Lindsey stopped him.

"We need to talk."

"I can't right now." He said, tying up his sneakers.

"Why not?"

"I have to check on Peyton. She hasn't texted me back all day, and she had her first dose of chemo today."

"Here we go! It's still all about Peyton!"

"You need to relax. I'll be back later."

"I have to tell you something." She insisted.

"I'll be back in an hour." And with that Lucas left, and drove to Peyton's. When he got there he was not surprised to find that the door was unlocked. "Peyton?" He called out.

Brooke greeted him. "She's sleeping." She hushed him.

Lucas peered into the living room to see a sleeping Peyton. "How's she doing?"

"Better now. She was really sick afterwards. She hasn't eaten or drank anything yet either."

"What can I do?" Lucas offered.

"We should go get her car from the hospital. We can go now, while she's asleep." Brooke said, taking Peyton's car keys from her purse, and giving them to Lucas.

They drove together to the hospital, and Lucas got in Peyton's car and followed Brooke back to Peyton's house. They went inside, and were not surprised to see she was still asleep.

"We should take her up to bed." Brooke suggested. "She can get good nights sleep, and hopefully feel better tomorrow."

"Okay." Lucas said, and went over to Peyton. He gentle pulled back her blanket and easily scooped her up into his arms. He carried her upstairs, and Brooke followed.

He laid her down in her bed, and covered her up. Brooke left the room, and he was about to follow her when Peyton said his name. "Lucas."

"Peyton?" He went back to her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Don't leave yet." She moved over, making enough room for him to lay down with her.

He couldn't say no. He kicked his shoes off, and got under the covers with her. Her skin was cold, and she was shivering. He took her in his arms, and held her closely. She was asleep again in no time.

When Brooke returned to the room she had a glass of water, and a large bottle of Tylenol with her, which she put on the night stand. "I'm not even going to ask why you are in her bed right now."

"Yeah it's probably best not to." Lucas said, watching her head for the doorway again. "I'll be down in a little bit."

He stayed with Peyton until he was sure she was going to be okay. He wrote her a quick note that said to call him if she needed anything, kissed her on the forehead, and joined Brooke downstairs.

"We should probably go." Lucas said, grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah. She'll be okay now." Brooke agreed, and walked out to her car with Lucas. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled, before getting in his car, and leaving Peyton's. He still couldn't help but worry about her.

When he arrived home Lindsey was waiting for him, as he expected she would be. "I think you should sit down."

He joined her at the table. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"I think we should move the wedding up." Lindsey explained. "I want to get married ASAP. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay." Lucas said, eyeing her engagement ring. "How much earlier do you want it to be?"

"I want to get married in three weeks." She said, excitedly.

Lucas opened his mouth to ask something, but she stopped him. "I called the church, and the venue for the reception and they said they could accommodate the switch…"

"Don't you think that's a little early?" Lucas was finally able to ask. "I mean, why do you want to do this so suddenly? Why not wait another six months, like we planned?"

"I have something to tell you." Lindsey gripped his hand.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Lucas."

**PLEASE STOP YELLING AT YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN! And PLEASE don't hate me! Keep in mind I'm Team Leyton!**

**Next Chapter: Lucas tells Peyton the news. Brooke, Peyton & Haley have a girls night, but things get catty. And does Brooke have her eye on someone? **


	6. Shut Outs & Shut Downs

**OK, I know you all want a little more Leyton action, so I've tried to put as much as I could in this chapter without tarnishing Peyton & Lucas's names too much (Who wants to be known as a home wrecker?), and I can promise you after this chapter you'll be up to your chin in Leyton!**

Lucas walked into Brooke's shop with sweaty palms, and a white envelope in his hands. When he entered Brooke was standing behind the counter talking on the phone, when she spotted him she gave a wave, and quickly ended her phone call. "What brings you by?"

Brooke smiled at him, but Lucas could not return the smile. He had a million thoughts rushing through his head, and he knew Brooke would be the one to talk to about his biggest problem, which was how to tell Peyton he was getting married sooner than expected, and going to be a father.

"Can we go into your office?" He asked.

"Of course. C'mon." Brooke led the way to her brightly painted, organized office. She sat on the top of the desk, and Lucas sat in the chair across from her. "What's up?" She asked.

"I've made a big mistake." He admitted.

"What did you do?" The smile dropped from Brooke's face.

Lucas held out the envelope he had been holding. She took it. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

Brooke looked at the envelope, which was addressed to her. She tore it open, and pulled out a single piece of pink, floral decorated paper. She began to read it.

_The honour of your presence_

_is requested at the marriage of_

_Miss Lindsey Evelyn Strauss_

_and_

_Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott_

_on Saturday, the seventh of June_

_two thousand nine_

_at three o'clock_

_Tree Hill Church_

_Tree Hill, North Carolina_

Brooke looked up at Lucas confused. "You moved your wedding date up?"

"That's not all." Lucas said, looking at his shoes.

"There's something else?"

"Lindsey's pregnant."

Brooke put her hands to her mouth, shocked. "Oh wow. I was not expecting that…"

"Me either. We used protection. I don't know how this happened." Lucas confessed. "I'm still in shock, I think."

"I know, you were always so uptight about using protection… you're sure she's pregnant right? She might be lying!"

"That's not even funny, Brooke."

"Gesh. Tough crowd." Brooke said, trying to joke. "What did Peyton say? Is she upset? Do I have to beat you up?" She was serious now.

"That's kind of why I came here. I need some advice."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Brooke groaned.

"I don't know how to do it. I feel like she has feelings for me again, and I don't want to hurt her, because we both know what happens when she hates people. I don't want her to shut me out again."

"Of course she has feelings for you. Every time you call her she gets all giddy, and she let you cuddle with her the other night. Oh god, this is going to crush her."

"Can you not say it like that?" Lucas asked, feeling even guiltier now.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but there's no sense in sugar coating it. This is going to hurt her either way. But it has to be you to tell her, not me, not Nathan, not Haley. You."

"How though?"

"Umm, invite her to lunch? Do it today. The sooner the better."

Lucas pulled out his cell phone, and immediately dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" Peyton's voice answered.

"Hey it's Luke. Are you busy right now?"

"No, not at all."

"Wanna get some lunch at the new bistro in town?"

"Lucas, it's 11 o'clock." Peyton laughed.

"Early lunch. I really need to talk to you about something."

Peyton must have picked up on the seriousness of his tone of voice. "I'll be right there."

"See you soon." Lucas hung up, and looked to Brooke. "Wish me luck."

When Peyton got to the bistro Lucas was already waiting for her at a table. "Hey Luke."

"Peyton, hi." He said, standing up to greet her. She gave him a small hug before sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I had my second chemo treatment yesterday. It went better than the first one. Brooke said that you helped me on Friday night. Thanks for that."

"You don't have to thank me Peyton. We're friends, and no matter what happens we'll always be like that right?"

"What's going on?" Peyton eyed Lucas sceptically.

"I know that we've been through a lot these past few years, and I've missed having you around. Now that you're back, I don't want you to get mad at me, and shut me out. I like to think that no matter what happens we can always count on each other."

"Lucas, what's this all about?"

"I have some news to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm getting married in two weeks. Lindsey's pregnant." Lucas blurted this out quickly.

Peyton sat in shock for a minute. It felt like her heart had just fallen out of her chest. And it hurt. Her eyes stung, but she blinked rapidly to stop them from coming. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. "Oh wow. That's great, Lucas. Congrats."

Lucas was flabbergasted. He had expected a big blow out, but was pleasantly surprised by her reaction. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? You're not my boyfriend."

"I just didn't know how you'd take it…" He admitted.

Peyton pulled out her phone, and pretended to check the time. "Oh shoot. I forgot I have an appointment at noon. I have to go." She lied.

"Oh." Lucas said. "Well maybe we could hang out soon! Do you need someone to take you to your chemo appointment on Friday?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. Brooke takes me. It's fine. Bye Lucas." She quickly left the bistro, and went home.

Peyton couldn't believe it. It hurt her how Lucas had moved on from her, and everything they had, but she knew she should'nt have just expected him to wait around for her.

For the next two days she ignored all of Lucas's phone calls, and text messages, which turned out to be a lot harder than she expected. She always wanted to answer when his name showed up on caller display or text him back when he asked how she was.

Brooke took Peyton to her chemo treatment on Friday and the first thing Brooke brought up after she and Peyton were alone in the hospital room was Lucas.

"Let's talk about Lucas…"

Peyton shook her head. "Let's not talk about Lucas. In fact, let's not talk at all!" She pulled out her iPod, and put her headphones in.

Brooke pulled them out. "Stop. I know you, you need to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about? He's going to get married, and have a happy life with Lindsey and I'm going to be stuck here in this hospital bed with cancer."

"Don't talk like that. I know you love him, and I'm worried about you. He told me you haven't been answering any of his calls or text messages. Why?"

"Because I don't have anything to say to him." Brooke gave her a disbelieving look. "Really, I don't.

Brooke hadn't seen Peyton this moody in a long time. "Fine. But you shouldn't stop talking to him. You both need each other."

"I don't _need _anyone." Peyton put her headphones back in signalling that she was done talking.

Brooke gave a frustrated sigh, and stormed out of the hospital room.

Brooke was standing in the hallway trying to somehow figured out what she could say to Peyton to make her feel better, when Andrew walked by.

"Brooke. Hi."

"Hi Andrew." She said, when she saw him. She flashed him her sweetest smile.

"How's Peyton doing in there?" He motioned to the room.

"Aah, she's okay."

"I can tell there's something off about her today…"

"Off would be an understatement."

"She told me earlier this week what a great nurse you've been to her, though." Andrew said, seeing that Brooke might need a pick me up.

A dirty thought popped into Brooke's mind of her in a Nurse's outfit, in Andrew's office, but she pushed it out of her mind. "Well, I try to be. She's my best friend. I hate to see what she's going through."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you!" Andrew complimented her.

"Thank you." Brooke said. "She's going through a lot right now. Not just with the cancer either. I worry about her, and I just want her to be okay."

"Well, I can reassure you I'm giving her the best care that I can." Andrew gave her a caring smile.

Brooke smiled back at him. "I should probably go back in there with her." She smiled as she walked back to Peyton, who was sleeping now.

It was actually routine for Peyton to fall asleep about half through her treatment, then when treatment was over Brooke would drop her off at home, make sure she was okay, and had everything she needed and then leave her be. Brooke would always call right before she went to bed to make sure everything was okay, so they could both sleep soundly.

When Peyton was done today Brooke woke her up, before Andrew unhooked her and told her when her first appointment was next week. When she was free to go she practically leaped off the bed, and hurried out of the room.

"Did I do something?" Andrew asked after Peyton had left.

"Don't worry, it's not you. Her one true love is getting married to someone else in like two weeks, and is going to be a father in like eight months, and she's crushed. He just told her two days ago, and it really upset her. Of course she pretends that she's fine though." Brooke explained quickly.

"Understandable." Andrew said, trying to wrap his head around it. "So will I see you at Peyton's next appointment?"

"Hmm, that depends. I'm a busy woman you know." Brooke said, giving Andrew a seductive smile. Of course she'd be there, but she wanted to keep the doctor in suspense.

"Well, do you ever have time for dinner? Good wine, good food, and even better company?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Brooke smiled widely.

"That depends on if you say yes or no."

"Yes." She answered. She dug in her purse and pulled out a business card. "Pick me up at my shop tonight, at 6pm."

"Great." He took the card in his hands, and smiled down at it. "See you then."

When Brooke got outside to her car she was on Cloud Nine, but chose not to tell Peyton about it. It might make her feel even worse than she did now.

Saturday morning Brooke decided that some girl time was in order. She called both Peyton and Haley, and informed them of her plans, and by 8 o'clock that night the three girls were sitting in Brooke's living room drinking wine, and eating chocolate covered strawberries.

Peyton was still moody, but not as much as she had been the day before, and Brooke could really tell she was making an effort to have fun.

"So, Peyton how's chemo?" Haley asked.

"It's fine." Peyton answered, tired of that being the one question everyone asked her.

"How's the boy department?" Haley tried to casually bring up. She wanted to see if Peyton was touchy about the subject because of Lucas.

Brooke stood up. "I think it's time to do some face masks!"

The three girls did face masks, manicures, and pedicures, and had gone through Brooke's entire collection of Cosmo magazines, when Haley brought up boys again.

"So seriously, I wanna know about your guy's love lives!"

"Let's not do that…" Brooke suggested.

"This is what we always do at sleepovers Brooke. Stop trying to avoid it because you're not seeing anyone." Haley said, laughing.

"Umm, excuse me?" Brooke said offended. "I'll have you know I had a hot date last night!"

"What! With who?" Peyton asked, excitedly.

Brooke looked at Peyton shyly. "Andrew…"

"Whose Andrew?" Haley asked, feeling out of the loop.

"My doctor!"

"You can't blame me! He's hot! And nice, and caring." Brooke began. "He's so sweet. He can actually hold a conversation, and for a bachelor he's great at interior decorating!"

"You went back to his place?" Peyton was in disbelief now. "Did anything happen?"

Brooke nodded her head quickly, but had tight lips.

"Okay, spill." Peyton said pouring her best friend another glass of wine, hoping it would help to get Brooke to give some details of her hot night with Peyton's doctor.

"Well, you know…" Brooke began. "We made out, and then the clothes came off. He has an amazing body by the way… and he was so gentle and careful when he touched me."

"So you went all the way…?" Peyton smiled, happy for her best friend.

"Over the moon, and then back again." Brooke, and Peyton laughed together, while Haley looked on. She could barely follow what they were talking about since she didn't know who Andrew was.

"How's married life?" Brooke asked Haley now.

"It's great. Nathan's as amazing as he ever was. What about you Peyton? Any special guys in your life?"

Peyton shook her head sadly. "Oh. No."

"Not even Lucas?" Haley took a long drink of her wine.

"What do you mean? Of course not."

"Really? Because Lindsey told me you and him were spending an awful lot of time together…"

"Were. We were. Not anymore. What does it matter anyway? He's one of my best friends." Peyton defended herself.

"Who are you trying to kid with that line?"

"Haley, back off." Brooke said, stepping between the crossfire. Both Peyton and Haley ignored her though.

"I know you still love Lucas, and I think it'd be in your best interest to stop trying to win him back. You had your chance Peyton. Now it's time to back off."

There was a knock on the door. Brooke quickly hurried to answer it. "Lindsey." ...Just when she thought things couldn't get any more intense.

Lindsey stood in the doorway with a large long white garment bag in her hands. "Hi Brooke. Sorry to show up so unexpectedly." The brunette entered, and went into the living room. Brooke followed her.

"Hi Haley!" Lindsey said, excitedly. …Peyton." She greeted the blonde in a dull tone.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Is that your dress?" Haley asked, hurrying over.

"Yupp!" Lindsey sat it down on the couch, and unzipped the bag.

Haley gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks." Lindsey looked back to Brooke. "I brought it over for you to start the alterations! We've only got two more weeks."

Brooke mentally kicked herself. She meant to call Lindsey, but had completely forgot. She had agreed to work on Lindsey's dress, but that was before Peyton came back into the picture, and she had thought that Lindsey was nice. "I meant to call you. I can't work on your dress anymore."

"What? Why?" Lindsey asked shocked.

"I just feel like it would be best not to, considering everything that's happened recently." Brooke said, sounding very professional like.

"Is this because of what happened in the library the night of the State Championship? Because I've tried to apologize for that, but Peyton wouldn't have it."

"Why should I?" Peyton interjected.

Brooke stepped in. "I'm sorry. I've made my choice and it's not going to change."

Lindsey glared at Peyton.

"I don't have to put up with this." Peyton declared, grabbing her coat and over night bag she hurried for the front door.

"Peyton. Please don't leave!" Brooke called.

Peyton stopped for only a moment. She turned back, and faced Lindsey. "Just for the record, I think your dress is ugly, and I think you'd be better off to walk down the isle in a garbage bag. It would suit you more."

Brooke laughed, while both Haley and Lindsey began to yell things behind her back. Peyton didn't hear any of those things however, as she slammed the door to Brooke's house behind her.

She had been home for maybe a half an hour when there was a knock at her door. She groaned, and got up to answer it. She had expected it to be Brooke, or maybe even Lindsey and Haley coming to tear a strip off her but she was wrong. Lucas was standing on her front steps.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucas didn't say anything. He stepped forward and took her face gently in his hands, and pressed his soft lips to hers.

Before her brain could decide what to do, her heart had already made a choice.

Peyton began to kiss Lucas back.

**Okay! I tried my best for some Leyton action! Hope that pleased you a bit more **

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**

**Next chapter: Skips ahead by two weeks time. It is the night before Lucas's wedding, and he and Peyton have a drunken run. Peyton is hospitalized, Lucas has a moment of clarity, and discovers a big secret that may stop his wedding to Lindsey.**


	7. The Wedding That Wasn't

**Okay two things:  
- This is my longest chapter yet  
- You guys are spoiled. TWO CHAPTERS posted in ONE DAY!  
And… here comes the Leyton action! Thank you for all of the reviews! You all rock!**

Lucas couldn't believe Peyton was kissing him back. His hands slipped around her torso, and pulled her closer, and she didn't resist. In fact, Peyton threw her arms around Lucas's neck.

Then suddenly it was like someone had flicked a switch. Peyton let go of him, and immediately pulled away. "What the hell was that?"

Lucas looked at Peyton with only care in his eyes. "I wanted to do that ever since you came back to Tree Hill."

"Stop talking like that." Peyton bossed, running a hand through her hair.

"It's the truth Peyton."

"I can't hear any of this. Please stop."

"Why?"

"Because I have enough on my plate Lucas. My father just died three weeks ago, I've been diagnosed with cancer, every second or third day I'm puking my guts up from chemo, and now you're about to start your life with Lindsey and I still have these feelings for you, that have never ever faded away. It's too much. And I rather focus on not letting this disease kill me. Not you."

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just leave." Peyton said, turning her back on him, and going inside her house. She shut the door, and locked it.

Lucas walked back to his car, mad at no one but himself. He shouldn't have surprised Peyton like that. Hell, he surprised himself with his actions, but when he saw her there on the door step he couldn't help himself.

When he got home Lindsey was sitting on the couch with Haley in a tizzy.

"Lucas you'll never believe what happened to us tonight!" Lindsey complained to him.

"Peyton and Brooke are way out of line, and need to be brought down a notch."

"What happened?" Lucas asked, wondering if Lindsey had somehow already found out about the kiss. He hoped she hadn't. That'd just create more drama for Peyton, which she didn't need. He felt selfish.

"Brooke refused to do the alterations on my wedding dress, and Peyton said I'd look better walking down the aisle in a garbage bag!" Lindsey explained, obviously seeking sympathy. "Peyton still hasn't forgiven me for the whole cancer thing."

"Can you blame her?" Lucas asked, standing up for his friend.

"You're sticking up for her?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"She's my friend. You have to give her a break. She's going through a lot."

"And I'm not?" Lindsey asked, insulted. "I'm trying to plan a wedding with virtually no help from you, not mention prepare for this baby."

"I'm not doing this right now." Lucas said, excusing himself from the drama and going to the bedroom.

For the next two weeks Peyton devoted herself to focus solely on herself. She switched bedrooms. She moved her whole bedroom into her father's old room, but not before repainting it a soft bright yellow. She liked it, and was really proud of it. It showed a different side of her. She turned her old bedroom into her music room, mounting lots of new shelves up to hold her CD's and records. She kept the walls a bold red, and the shelves black.

These changed made her feel better. Brooke popped in from time to time, and took her to and from her appointments. She was starting to have less severe reactions from the chemo but some days were definitely better than others.

Brooke came over on Friday afternoon after Peyton had just made herself a sandwich for lunch.

"Hey . So don't think I haven't noticed you've been distant lately." Brooke sat down at the table beside her.

"Are you hungry? I can't eat this." She shoved her sandwich away.

"Why not?" Brooke asked, pulling the plate towards her. "Have you noticed how much weight you've lost lately? It's crazy! Must be like at least fifteen pounds!"

"Chemo's really taking it's toll I guess." Peyton shrugged. "Atleast my hair isn't falling out yet." However, she knew it was only a matter of time before it did, and she was dreading that day.

"Andrew said you're the best patient he's ever had."

"Oh when did Andrew say this? Before or after the great sex?" Peyton said, jokingly.

"During." Brooke said with a wink.

"Oh god. I think we might have a problem there." Peyton laughed. "How are you two anyway?"

"We're great, really. He's awesome. He brings me flowers at work, and takes me out on those cute little candle light dinners that every girl always dreams of. He's perfect!"

"That's awesome. That makes me really happy. You deserve someone like that. And I highly approve of him, considering he's helping save my life and all."

"How are you and Lucas?"

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't tell you this but he kissed me two weeks ago."

Brooke's eyes went wide. "He kissed you? What did you do?"

"I kissed him back." Peyton hid her face in her hands from embarrassment, but Brooke pulled them away.

"Then what happened?"

"I told him to leave. I have bigger things to focus on, and he's obviously moved on from me."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure he has though, Peyton."

"What do you mean?"

"He's clearly still has feelings for you. Him kissing you should be the biggest sign. And when you first came back here he asked for my help in getting you to talk to him again, and stop avoiding you from avoiding him. And he's really concerned about you. He calls me everyday to get an update on how you're feeling."

Peyton was touched. Maybe he did still care about her? "It doesn't matter anyway, he's getting married tomorrow."

"Want me to go and stand up at the last minute and say I object?" Brooke offered.

"No it's okay. I'd want to be there for that moment to see the look on Lindsey's face. Instead I'll be at the hospital. Again. As usual." Peyton couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. It seemed like she was there more than she was home lately.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be there with you!"

"You know, you don't have to. You can go to the wedding. Lucas is your friend, and I'm sure he'll want you there."

"He understands. I'd much rather be with you anyway."

Peyton smiled. She was very lucky to have Brooke.

Brooke checked her cell phone, and found that she had three missed calls from work. "I should probably head back to the shop. Let's have a sleepover tomorrow night, okay?"

Peyton nodded her head. "Sounds fun. I'll see you tomorrow, ."

It didn't take long for Peyton's angst to set in, and by the time the sun had set she had already finished off a bottle of tequila by herself. This wasn't the first time she had turned to alcohol when she was feeling down in the dumps. She had a routine. Drink at home, then when she ran out of alcohol she'd go out to a bar and continue drinking. The only place in Tree Hill that would allow her to carry out that plan was Tric, so that's where she went.

There weren't many people there… Probably because most people in Tree Hill were at Lucas and Lindsey's rehearsal dinner. She was shocked when Nathan sat down beside her at the bar.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fulfilling your best man duties, and be at the rehearsal dinner?" Peyton asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah, I should be. But it was too much. I needed a break." He said, loosening the tie around his neck.

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah. It's that bad. Lindsey is a total bridezilla, and Lucas can't do anything about it. I feel bad for him."

"What about Haley? Is she the maid of honour?"

"Yeah, she's right in her glory." Nathan took a long drink of beer. "Running around getting Bridezilla anything she needs. She told me about what happened at Brooke's when you guys tried to have a girls night, and I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Nathan. You can't help how she decides to act." Peyton downed a shot of vodka.

"Are you sure you should be drinking? You don't look so good." Nathan said, taking note of Peyton's frail and pale appearance.

"Nathan, I have cancer. Do you expect me to look like Beyonce or something?"

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"God, I wish everybody would just stop apologizing. I'm getting really sick of the word _sorry_. You know what other words I'm also sick of? Cancer, Chemo, and Lucas!"

Nathan was about to say sorry again but he stopped himself. "How about I take you home? You look like you could use some sleep." He offered, instead.

"No. I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone." Peyton said, before she downed her drink, and walked out of the bar.

Nathan watched her go, with a worried look all over his face. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the one person who he knew could take care of Peyton, emotionally and physically. "Listen, it's Nate. I'm just at Tric, and Peyton was here. She just left the bar, and I don't know where she went. She's really drunk though. I'm worried about her. I don't know what she'll do."

It was starting to rain by the time Peyton ventured into the graveyard, so between the rain and dizziness from too much alcohol she had some trouble finding her parents tomb stones.

She slumped onto the cold wet grass, and just sat there listening to the rain until someone interrupted the beautiful silence.

"PEYTON!" She looked up to see Lucas running to her through the rain.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" She growled, rolling her eyes. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Nathan called me. He was worried about you, and I am too. C'mon." Lucas put a hand on Peyton's wet jacket but she pulled away.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying here with my parents."

"Peyton you're drunk, and you can't sit out here in the rain. You're going to get sick."

"I already am sick."

"Okay, you're going to get sicker. And your body will have a tough time fighting it off. Stop being foolish, come get in my car, and let me drive you home."

"NO!" Peyton hollered back. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore."

Lucas slumped down beside her. "Remember what you said before you passed out the day you got shot?"

"I told you that you were always saving me." Peyton said, slumping her body against the cold wet stone for support.

"That's right." Lucas slumped beside her. "So take it from me, I know when Peyton Sawyer needs saving… like now for instance." He smirked at her. "So let me do my job."

"I missed all of this so much." Peyton admitted. Word vomit was going to get the best of her and she knew it. "Remember the amazing moments like when you told me that it was me you wanted beside you when all your dreams came true?"

"Of course."

"It sucks, because you didn't mean it."

Lucas reached out and took a hold of her cold hand. "Peyton, I meant it. Every time I told you I loved I meant, and every time I got to kiss you or just hold you in my arms in savored it. Peyton, I meant everything."

Peyton was the one who kissed him this time. He gladly welcomed the kiss, as her arms roamed his body feeling his familiar muscles as she laid atop the grass, and he was on top of her.

She broke away, breathing heavily. "I don't want to stop this, but I know I have to. If I was sober I wouldn't have even done that… just for the record. And my parents are right here." She said, looking over at the stones again.

Lucas got up. "You're probably right. Let me take you home."

Peyton didn't object or try and fight him this time, when he took her arm and guided her to his car, and helped her into the front seat.

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Her and Haley got a hotel room for the night. So, when Nathan called me I decided to say good night then, and come find you." He explained.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Let's not talk about tomorrow." Lucas said, turning up his new mixed CD. Peyton gladly welcomed the silence.

Lucas helped Peyton inside where she stripped her wet jacket off, and went straight for the couch. She felt sick, and weak, and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Peyt, are you okay?" Lucas kneeled down beside her, and felt her cheeks. "Holy, you're ice cold. I'm going to go get you some blankets, okay?"

He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the duvet off of her bed, and brought it straight downstairs. When he got there Peyton's eyes where closed shut. He threw the blanket over her, and she didn't even stir. Immediately he was worried. "Peyton."

"What?" She asked drowsily.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He didn't want to leave her here like this.

"I'm fine. Go home. Get married. Live your life."

"I'll call you in the morning. Call me if you need anything." He said, but she was already asleep. He quietly left the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

It was two hours before his wedding to Lindsey, and Lucas was a jumble of nerves. Nathan had to help him do up his tie, he was that bad. His mind kept going back to last night, and kissing Peyton.

Nathan held up Lucas's phone, which had gone forgotten all morning. "Lucas, you have eight missed calls from Brooke…"

"What?" Luke asked, worried. Something was obviously wrong. He had called Peyton twice this morning but she didn't answer.

He grabbed his phone out of his brothers hand, and called Brooke right away. "Brooke, what's wrong? He asked when she answered.

"It's Peyton. She's in the hospital."

"I'm going to be right there." He said, hanging up. He raced to his car keys. "It's Peyton. She's in the hospital, I gotta go."

"I'm coming with you!" Nathan said, running behind Lucas.

Lucas broke all the speed limits, and made it to the hospital in record time. He parked in front of emergency, and ran to the front desk. He was about to ask one of the nurses where Peyton was, when Brooke called out to him.

"Lucas! Nate!"

The boys rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Andrew and I went to pick Peyton up for her chemo appointment and we found her unconscious on her couch. He's with her in the ER right now." Brooke explained with tears brimming her eyes.

"God damn it." Lucas said, angrily. "This is my fault. I was with her last night, and I shouldn't have left her."

"You were with her last night? What did you do?" Brooke asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matter's is Peyton." Nathan interjected, seeing Lucas probably wouldn't want to answer that question.

"Lucas, you're getting married in like an hour and a half, you should go." Brooke told him, sitting back in her chair in the waiting room.

"I'm not leaving until I know she's okay." Lucas said, joining her. Nathan sat down too.

Brooke was glad the boys had come. She didn't like to wait to hear what was going on alone.

It was another hour before Andrew came out to talk with the trio. Brooke rushed up to him. "Please tell me she's okay."

"She's going to be fine." Andrew said, trying to be professional, although he now had an emotional attachment to Peyton, thanks to Brooke. "She is just exhausted both physically and mentally I presume. She also had a very low body temperature, so we have her hooked up to an IV, and lots of blankets on her. We've already got her body temperature up to regular but it's just a precaution incase it goes down. We unfortunately have to skip her chemotherapy treatment today."

"Thank you Andrew." Brooke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He said smiling down at her. "Want to come with me to sign a few papers?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Room 110. Straight down the hall on your right." Andrew instructed.

"Thank you." Lucas said, and quickly hurried down the hallway. When he got to the room Peyton was awake.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" She asked shocked. She looked at the clock on the wall. "You're getting married in twenty minutes."

"Brooke called me and told me you were in the hospital. I had to make sure you were okay. I feel like it's my fault you're in here. I shouldn't have left you last night."

Peyton shook her head. "It's my fault. I knew better than to get white girl wasted last night. I just couldn't help myself."

Lucas smiled, feeling a little better now that he could see with his own eyes that she was okay.

Nathan appeared in the doorway. "How ya feeling, Peyt?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"Listen, Lucas… I think you should get to the church now. You're going to be late as it is."

Lucas nodded. It was time for him to go and get married.

Peyton felt like crying. This was it. She didn't have a chance of being with him anymore. "Good luck."

Lucas tried to smile. "I'll see you soon." He gave her a hug, before leaving the room straight faced.

"Why do you look like you're going to a funeral?" Nathan asked, as they got in his brother's car.

"Because I feel like I am today."

Nathan ignored that comment.

When they arrived at the church Lindsey was in the lobby waiting for them. It wasn't hard to tell she was pissed. "Where have you been?" She asked, yelling to Lucas. "You're twenty minutes late!"

"Peyton was in the hospital… I had to see her."

"Okay, let me get this straight… You were late for our wedding because you had to see Peyton?" Lindsey's nostril flared like a bull seeing red.

"She's my friend. I'm here now though. Let's get married."

Lindsey turned to Haley and grabbed the glass of champagne out of her hand. She put the champagne flute to her pink lips, and downed it.

Lucas stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing? You're pregnant! You can't drink."

Lindsey threw her bouquet on the ground in anger. "I'm not pregnant!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked, not sure if he had heard her right.

"Lucas. I said that because I thought that it would keep you away from Peyton… and it didn't even work." Lindsey said exasperated. "It's our wedding day, and still went running to her side, for christ sakes!"

"Oh my god! You've ruined everything." Lucas said, as his anger boiled.

Nathan grabbed his big brothers shoulders and pulled him away.

"I want your stuff out of my house. We are over. I never want to see you again." Lucas said, raising his voice.

Lindsey was crying now but he didn't even care. She had brought this on herself, telling such an awful lie, and practically ruining any chance he had with Peyton.

Lucas stopped walking away, and changed direction, going back to Lindsey. "I want that ring back. I never told you but I bought it for Peyton. It belongs to her, and always has, ever since the first time I proposed to her in LA."

Lindsey tearfully pulled the diamond ring off of her finger, and placed it in his palm.

Nathan followed him out of the church. "Gimme the keys. You're too angry to drive." Lucas tossed him the car keys, and he gracefully caught them. "I'm taking you back to Peyton right now."

**ARE YOU CELEBRATING? I can't tell you how happy I was writing this chapter! I told you there was more Leyton on the way, didn't I? **

**Leave me a review!**

**Next chapter: Lucas declares his love for Peyton. Will she take him back? Haley has some apologizing to do, Nathan is there to support his big brother when he needs it, and Peyton has a very shocking doctor's appointment.**


	8. No Turning Back Now

**Ok! I'm back! With a real chapter, and not a silly AN (which a hate posting, by the way!). Here's an update! Happy reading Leyton/OTH fans! :) **

Lucas left the church knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"Lucas! Stop!" Lindsey called after him, trying to stop him, but Haley stepped in and grabbed Lindsey's arm pulling her away from the scene. She knew there was nothing Lindsey could do right now to stop Lucas from going to the hospital.

When the Scott brother's arrived at the hospital for the second time that day Lucas ran inside so quickly even Nathan had a hard time keeping up with him!

Brooke was standing at the nurse's station talking with Andrew when Lucas breezed by. She was about to follow after him but Nathan stopped her. "I think Peyton and Lucas need some alone time right now."

"I see what you're saying, but that's my best friend, and I at least need to stand out the door." Brooke said, feeling protective of Peyton. She went and stood outside the door. Nathan and Andrew followed her.

Peyton was reading an old sappy romance novel Brooke had brought her to help keep her mind off of Lucas when Lucas himself entered the room. "Lucas? What are you doing here… you're supposed to be at your wedding."

Lucas looked at Peyton with such relief, as he stood beside her. "I have been a complete idiot."

"What happened?" Peyton asked, worried. "Is someone hurt?" She looked at him as he stood there in his wedding tuxedo.

"What happened was I left you alone in a hotel room a few years ago, when I shouldn't have. I should have just accepted that you weren't ready to marry me right away, and kept the ring and waited. But I was so stupid, and I left you, and for that I am so sorry."

"Maybe I was the stupid one for turning you down." Peyton admitted.

"You know how they say everything happens for a reason? After today, I think I can believe that."

"I think you need to tell me whats going on… you were just here an hour ago, and everything seemed fine. Now…not so much."

"Lindsey isn't pregnant." Lucas said with a pained expression.

Peyton put her hands to her mouth. "She miscarried?"

Lucas shook his head. "She lied to me, Peyton."

"WHAT? She wasn't pregnant? Why would she lie about something like that? That's ridiculous! Is she out of her mind?" Peyton began to babble, furiously. How could someone do that to Lucas?

"She was jealous of you and I, and thought that if she lied and said she was pregnant and that we got married sooner then she'd have me forever. But her plan kind of backfired."

"Oh god, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come back to Tree Hill." Peyton said, frustrated. "I think I should go back to LA. I've messed things up enough here."

Lucas shook his head vigorously. "Can I tell you something, Peyton?"

"What is it, Lucas?"

"The day I saw you in the parking lot here I thought that it was like a dream come true. I used to dream of the day I would see you again, and when I finally did I knew I needed to get close to you again. I don't even know if I was even in love with Lindsey. I think she just helped me ease the pain of losing you."

"You never lost me Lucas." Peyton said, reaching out, and taking his hand.

"Do you think it'd be okay for me to kiss you right now? Because that's all I can think about."

"Well, you are a single man now." Peyton said, smiling at the blonde boy. "But hopefully not for long."

Lucas leaned over, and put his lips to Peyton. This kiss was much different than their few previous ones. The kiss was not broken by guilt or worries. This kiss was filled with the love and passion that they had always had, and when they finally broke apart it was only so they could breathe, before they kissed again.

Peyton looked at Lucas, happily. "Do you think it'd be okay for me to tell you that I love you right now?" She was kind of making fun of him, but she meant was she was saying.

Lucas laughed. "I love you too Peyton."

Meanwhile, in the hallway Brooke clapped her hands excitedly! "YES!" She screamed, dancing happily. "Operation: Get Lucas and Peyton back together again has been a major success!" She high fived Nathan, and Andrew.

Nathan smiled contently, happy for his big brother as he knew this was exactly how things should have been in the first place. He was about to ask if they should go in the room, or not when his cell phone rang. It was Haley. "Hi Haley."

"Nathan where are you and Lucas?"

"We're at the hospital visiting Peyton." Nathan said nervously. He knew Lindsey was with his wife.

"Well, I'm with Lindsey." Whatta surprise! "We're going back to their place, and I think Lucas should be there. Just in case."

"Just in case what?" Nathan asked, seeing no point in Lucas being there. It might even be for the best if he wasn't there.

"He might want to talk to her. Do I have to call him myself?" He could tell Haley was getting annoyed, as her tone of voice now sounded threatening.

"Fine. We'll come to the house. But nothing she says is going to change his mind, and I think you already know that."

Haley hung up on him, and he rolled his eyes. What had gotten into his wife lately? She wasn't acting like her usual self at all.

"So, I already heard the whole conversation…" Brooke said, standing beside him. "I'll keep her company while you guys go and do your thing."

"Brooke, you're such a great gossiper." Nathan said in disbelief.

"I know. I think I'm related to Perez Hilton or something!" Brooke said, jokingly before she grabbed Nathan's arm and they sadly went to interrupt Lucas and Peyton.

Inside the room Lucas sat on the bed next to Peyton, talking about something. They both looked so joyful. Nathan and Brooke smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Haley just called." Brooke said, looking to Nathan to explain.

"Her and Lindsey are going back to the house, and Haley thinks that you should be there…" Nathan explained. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"Maybe I should." Lucas said. "To make sure she packs up all of her things, and doesn't go on a crazy rampage and trash the house."

"That could very well happen." Brooke agreed, thinking about the possibility of that happening.

Lucas stood up, and looked to Peyton. "This is the last time I'll leave you, I promise. I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." Peyton said, feeling like an excited fifteen year old fan girl all over again. "See you soon."

They kissed goodbye, and Nathan led the way out to the car.

Brooke hugged Peyton the second they were finally alone, and the girls began to chatter excitedly!

When Lucas and Nathan got to the house Lucas went into the garage, and grabbed some empty boxes, before going to the living room. Haley was calmly sitting on the couch, still wearing her maid of honour dress. "She's in the bedroom."

Lucas didn't say anything to her, as he mentally prepared himself to face his now ex-fiancée. Lindsey was sitting on the bed and stood up nervously when he entered.

"Lucas, I am so sorry." Her voice was shaky, and her face was streaked with tears as she stood there in sweat pants, and one of his t-shirts. "Can we please just forget that this ever happened?"

"You want to forget that you lied to me about being pregnant, so you could move up our wedding date, because you were jealous of my ex-girlfriend that has cancer? I don't see that ever happening. Stuff like that is unforgettable."

"I know that you're angry right now, so how about I go and stay with Haley for a few days, and give you some time to cool off. Then I can come back, and we can start fresh." Lindsey asked, hopeful.

"How about you pack up your things, and move out. Then we'll both have a fresh start." Lucas said, setting the boxes he'd retrieved on the floor.

Lindsey began to cry again, as Lucas turned and left the room. He went out into the garage. Nathan and Haley followed him, of course.

"Lucas, you can't just end it like that!" Haley said, feeling awful for Lindsey.

"Yes I can. She brought this on herself Haley. Can't you see that? She made me believe that I was going to be a father! And I was excited to be one…" Lucas said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't think it's right that you are going straight back to Peyton like this." Haley said, standing her ground.

"I don't think that it's right you treat Peyton the way you do." Lucas stated. "You and Lindsey gang up on her. It's like you forgot that you were ever friends. That Peyton was your first real friend in our group besides me, and she bought Nathan at the high school Boy Toy auction for you, and helped you get ready for cheerleading, and supported you with your music… the list goes on Haley."

Haley opened her mouth, but words failed to come out.

"Peyton needs her friends support now, more than ever. And you're not even there for her. So before you try and tell me what to do with my friendships, and relationships with people, look at your own."

Haley looked like someone had just given her a wake up call. "You're right. Oh my god. I've been an awful to Peyton. And to Brooke!"

"I'm not saying that you can't be friends with Lindsey, I'm just saying that you need to treat your other friends better."

"He's got a point, Hales." Nathan said, agreeing.

"I know. I know." Haley finally agreed.

Lucas spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in the garage with Nathan, while Haley helped Lindsey pack up her personal belongings. When Haley declared that they were done he checked around the house, ensuring everything that was Lindsey's was gone, before he went back to the garage.

Lindsey, who had been waiting for him to come and say goodbye, followed him. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm sorry Lindsey, but it's not going to happen."

"You're making a big mistake here Lucas. Peyton is only going to hurt you again."

"You're wrong."

"We both know I'm not." Lindsey argued.

Lucas gave a frustrated sigh. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Fine. But I'm sure I'll see you soon." Lindsey said, with a very serious tone. "Goodbye Lucas."

Lucas watched her leave, but did not say anything. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and now he could focus on two things: himself, and Peyton, together.

Lucas was going to go straight back to the hospital after Lindsey left, but Brooke had called him, and said that Andrew had given Peyton a sedative to help her rest because she really needed it. He needed the afternoon to make his house _his _again, so he had a shower, and got changed into a t-shirt, and jeans and began to putter around the house. He took down all the pictures he had of him, and Lindsey, and tossed them straight into the garbage. He rearranged the living room and the bedroom the way that he had wanted to (but she wouldn't let him do), and tossed out all of her organic foods that he had always dreaded eating.

When it was finally time to go and visit Peyton he hurried back to the hospital, and was happy to see that she was awake. "Hey pretty girl."

Peyton smiled when she saw him. "Hi Luke. Three visits in one day! Don't I feel special!"

"You're going to feel even more special when you see what I brought you!" Lucas said, hiding something behind his back.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked, curiously.

"Just some of your favorite ice cream!" He held up a mini carton of the ice cream, and two spoons.

"Oh my god, I'm starving! Thank you!" She said, taking the ice cream from him and opening it up. She tasted it. "MMM! So good!" Lucas laughed, and ate a little bit with her.

"So what did you get up to after your eight hour nap?" He asked her.

"Haley actually came to visit me!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Did she?" Lucas asked happily.

"Yes! She apologized for everything! Finally came to her senses!"

"That's good to hear. It seems like everything is right in the world again!"

"Finally!" Peyton said happily.

Lucas and Peyton sat together for the rest of the night eating ice cream, and talking before finally cuddling in with each other for the night.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming today."

"You're welcome." He said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, before pulling her in closer to him.

The next morning Andrew discharged Peyton from the hospital, but not before giving strict directions to Lucas. "Lucas, I'm Andrew, we haven't officially met. I want you to make sure that Peyton keeps eating, and drinking as much as possible. I know the chemo makes you feel nauseous about 90% of the time now… but try, okay?" Andrew looked to Peyton.

"I'll try." She smiled, pulling her coat on. "Thanks Andrew. I'll see you in two days!" She said, taking Lucas's hand, and leading the way out of the hospital.

Lucas drove her home, and went inside with her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just feeling like crap from the chemo, but like Andrew said I feel like that basically all the time now." She said, laying down. "I don't think I'm going to be a ball of fun today."

Lucas flipped the TV on, and grabbed a blanket off the lounger nearby and laid down with Peyton. "We don't have to do anything except lay here."

Peyton rested her head on his chest, as he covered her up with the blanket and they both fell asleep to the basketball highlights on TV.

They both awoke later in the afternoon. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"A bit better actually. Just achy now."

"I have something in mind that might make you feel better." He said, getting up from the couch. "Stay here!" He ran upstairs, and returned about 20 minutes later. He held his hand out. "C'mon!"

Peyton smiled, and followed him upstairs to the bathroom, where he had run a hot, steaming bubble bath for her, complete with candles surrounding the room. "This is perfect, Lucas. Thank you."

"Anything to make you feel better." He said, before he kissed her, and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Peyton got in the bath, and soaked until her aches were finally gone, the water had turned cold, and her fingers looked like hundred year old prunes. She got out, and wrapped a towel tightly around herself before going to her bedroom to get changed.

She saw that Lucas was in her new record room on her way by and stopped. "Like my renovations?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"This is cool. I like it." He said shoving a Cure album back onto the shelf. "You turned your father's room into yours?"

She nodded. "Want to see it?"

They walked down the hallway, into the bedroom. "Wow! You did this all on your own?" Lucas asked, impressed.

"Yes. I did. I'm pretty proud of it."

"It's missing something though. Where's the bulldog above the bed?" Lucas joked.

"There's no need for that anymore." She smiled, fixing the towel that she had wrapped around her body.

Lucas tried to remember to breath, as he looked at her standing there in nothing but a towel. "I'll let you get changed…"

Lucas was in the doorway when Peyton stopped him. "Lucas."

He turned and she was right there, in front of him. She looked at him with excitement in her eyes as she took his face in her hands, and kissed him. The kisses were soft and sweet at first, but then they become hunger. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Lucas placed his hands on Peyton's hips, and picked her up. He shut the door behind them, and laid her down on the bed.

They were both breathing heavily, as she reached up and took his shirt off, revealing his fit body. She rubbed her hands over his abs, and reached to undo his belt next.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked. "I don't want to rush anything."

"Oh I'm sure." She said, loving his caring side. "Are you sure?"

He reached down and undid his belt himself. "I'm sure, if you're sure."

_They were sure._

Peyton woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The sunshine beaming in through the blinds was the only thing that woke her up. She smiled remembering the events of last night, and wondered where Lucas was. She sat up in bed, and went to run her hands through her hair to put it up in a messy bun when she realized something didn't feel right. When she held her hands in front of her face she was horrified to see large clumps of her beautiful, curly hair in her palms. She looked to her pillow, and saw more hair there. She jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Her heart was racing when she stood in front of the mirror, and saw that her hair had finally begun to fall out.

She heard Lucas come up the stairs. "Peyton, time to wake up! I made breakfast!"

She quickly slammed the bathroom door shut. He knocked. "Hey, are you in there? Is everything okay?"

She sat on the toilet not saying anything.

"Peyton, I'm worried. Just open the door, because I don't want to have to break it down." He said, only half joking.

She sighed, and dried her eyes, before opening the door up a little bit. "Everything is fine. I just need a minute."

"Let me see you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Open the door, all the way please!" He said, sweetly.

"Okay, but don't laugh or anything like that."

"I won't." He promised.

Peyton took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door. "My hair is falling out." She stated, bringing out a fresh batch of tears.

Lucas took her into his arms. "You thought I was going to laugh at that?" He asked. "I would never. It doesn't look bad anyway."

"You're just saying that because you know I'll hit you if you don't."

"I'm saying it because you still look beautiful! It's just hair. It'll grow back when you beat this thing." Lucas said comfortingly.

"I knew this day was going to come, and I told myself that when it did I wouldn't care. But it's come and I do care, and I am being such a girl right now!" Peyton said, laughing through her tears.

"It's okay." Lucas said, leading her away from the mirror. "It'll grow back though."

"You're right. It'll grow back." She said, repeating his words.

"That's right. Now come downstairs. I made pancakes!"

Lucas had to go home after breakfast to get cleaned up, and go to work but promised to come back afterwards. The second he was out the door Peyton called Brooke's number. "Brooke Davis's phone!" Answered her best friend.

"Brooke, I need you to meet me at the hair salon ASAP, okay?"

"Ohh, are you getting a haircut?"

"Yes." Peyton said, smirking. She didn't know how Brooke was going to react to her bold decision.

"Oh, and you need my help and support? I'm touched Peyton. I'll be there in fifteen!"

When Brooke got to the hair salon Peyton was already sitting in the chair, talking to her hair dresser. "Hi best friend forever. What look are you going for? Bob? Can you get some highlights too?"

Peyton looked to the hair dresser, and laughed. "Actually, I'm going for the bald look." She bravely held up a pair of clippers, and switched it on.

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"My hair has started to fall out. I'd rather just lose it all right now…On my own terms." Peyton explained.

Brooke looked at Peyton with sad eyes. "Brooke Davis, don't look at me like that. Just take these," She placed the clippers in Brooke's hands. "And have at it!"

Brooke looked at the pair of white clippers in her palms, before looking up and smiling. "If it's what you want to do…"

"It is." Peyton took a deep breath, and watched in the mirror as Brooke stood behind her, and took a strip of hair off in the middle of her head. "No turning back now!"

Once the girls were done at the hair salon they decided to go to the wig shop, where Peyton tried on several different wigs, and Brooke gave "constructive" criticism.

Peyton tried on a silver wig.  
"Too Lady Gaga." Brooke said.

She tried on a sleek black one.  
"Too Angelina Jolie."

A short spiky blonde one.  
"Too Miley Cyrus."

A long straight, red one.  
When Brooke declared that one to be "Too Rachel Gatina" Peyton lost it in a fit of laughter.

When they finally left the wig shop Peyton had two to take home with her. "I hope Lucas likes them as much as I do!"

"Oh he'll loveeee them!" Brooke said, happily.

"Thanks for coming with me today. You made it a lot easier." Peyton thanked Brooke.

"Anytime . You know I'm always here for you."

The two friends hugged, before saying goodbye.

When Lucas went back to Peyton's that night, and walked in the front door he found her in the record room with her sketchbook listening to Coldplay. "Whoa! What's on your head?" He asked, shocked.

Peyton smiled, throwing her drawing aside. She stood up, and did a little twirl around, showing off her new wig. "You like it?"

Lucas looked at her wide eyed. "…It's very…pink!"

Peyton laughed. "I know. Isn't it great!" She said, smoothing out the faux hair. She and Brooke had picked up a pink wig at the shop earlier. "Brooke and I shaved my hair off today, and then went hair shopping!"

"It's different." Lucas said, being honest.

"You don't like it?" Peyton said, acting disappointed.

"No. I like it!" He said, smirking. "Different is good, right?"

Peyton reached out and hugged him. "I was scared of what you'd think of it. But like you said this morning, it's just hair right?"

Peyton had her fun with Lucas that night, as it was obvious that he wasn't such a huge fan of her pink hair. When he had gone to bed she went to the bathroom, and put on her real wig, before joining him.

He opened his eyes when she entered. "Hey, where's the pink hair?"

"I thought blonde and curly hair suited me more!"

"Hmm. That's a shame. I liked the pink hair. It was very Katy Perry!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

" Don't worry I still have it." She reassured him.

"However, I like Peyton Sawyer hair so much more." He said, kissing her. "But I think you look beautiful with or without hair. You didn't have to go buy wigs." He tugged at hers.

"I know. I did it for me." She said, kissing him back.

**GOSH, that took a long time to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review!  
**

**I won't be post a "next chapter" thing in this one because I'm rearranging the story a little bit! :)**


	9. You're Gonna Regret This Someday

**Hi Lovelies! Thanks for the reviews (It was a new record for me, and I was excited!). Here's the update, you all deserve! Enjoy!**

It had been a month since Peyton and Lucas had finally been reunited, and Peyton's chemotherapy had really begun to take full effect.

Peyton had no hair, and no energy and if it hadn't have been for Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley she would probably spend her days wrapped up in blankets in her bed sleeping the days away, wishing for better ones.

However, the gang kept her motivated and her spirits high. Brooke was always encouraging her to get out of the house, and try to carry on with her everyday life when she was physically up for it, and Haley and Nathan were always there for support, and always invited the gang over to their place for dinners. It was great, and Peyton appreciated it all. Lucas however, was playing the biggest part in her support team. Infact, he was probably team captain. He had practically moved into her house now, and was always at her chemo appointments with her holding her hand, and also holding her hair back for her when needed. He took great care of her, and he was what made her smile when she just wanted to cry.

On the days she wasn't at the hospital visiting Andrew and getting chemo she puttered around her father's house making it her own, but she was running out of things to do. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon when she received a delightful phone call from LA, and could hardly wait for Lucas to get home from his afternoon with Nathan and Jamie to give him the great news that she had received.

When Lucas arrived home that night he found Peyton sitting at kitchen table set for two. She had made him dinner, complete with a flaming candle in the middle of the table. "Hey babe." He smiled at her. "What's all this?"

"I think you should sit down." Peyton said, gesturing him to sit in the chair across from her.

Lucas immediately sat down, nervously. "What's going on?"

Peyton looked to Lucas's worried face. "I got a phone call this afternoon."

"From who?"

"My old boss in LA."

"What did he want?" Lucas was confused, and unsure as to what Peyton's answer would be.

"You know how bored I get just sitting around this house, right?" She waited for Lucas to nod before continuing. "I have read the whole Harry Potter series. Twice. And I have watched just about every horror movie made. And I have slept enough for one person's lifetime."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I am incredibly bored just sitting around this house. And today my old boss offered to give me my own record label. HERE! In Tree Hill!" Peyton announced, excitedly.

Lucas's face immediately changed from worry and curiosity, to delight. He embraced Peyton, and kissed her. "That's great news, Peyton!"

"I know. I think it's going to be great."

Lucas pulled back, his face looking worried again. "Are you sure having your own studio wouldn't be too much for you? The chemo makes you so sick…"

Peyton shook her head, and put a reassuring hand on his cheek. "It's going to be fine, Luke. You don't have to worry."

He smiled back, but they both knew he was going to worry anyway.

A few days later Peyton had just finished her chemo appointment, and wasn't feeling too bad. Lucas decided this was the perfect opportunity to show her his surprise. He drove into town, and parked across the street from Tric.

"I thought we were going to go home, and cuddle?" Peyton asked, confused as to why there were parked here.

Lucas reached into the dashboard, and pulled out a blindfold. "Turn around."

Peyton tried to protest but in the end ended up turning around and letting Lucas tie the piece of fabric around her head. "I can't see anything." Peyton grumbled.

"That's kind of the point." He said, guiding her out of the car, and across the street into Tric, which was empty. He led her into the back room, which was deserted except for a desk over in a corner.

Lucas and Peyton were standing in the middle of the room, when Lucas finally removed the blindfold.

Peyton looked around, confused. "What is this? Where are we? Tric?" She looked at the empty bar through the doorway, behind them.

"We are standing where you are going to have your future record label." Lucas said, proudly.

A wide smile spread across her face as she really took in the room. "How did you get this office?"

"My mom still owns Tric. She just pays someone else to manage it, while she travels with Andy and Lily. When you mentioned having your record label here in Tree Hill, I was trying to figure out where you could have it. I called my mom, and she agreed that you should have it here. You did help create Tric, after all!"

Peyton shook her head in disbelief.

"So what do you think?" The broody boy asked her.

"I think…." She sauntered towards him, "that it's absolutely perfect." She jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he led them over to the abandoned desk. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Lucas said, proudly as he kissed Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton immediately enlisted Brooke's help. The two girls spent numerous afternoons pouring over interior decorating magazines, and Peyton had a full drawing by the end of the week of exactly how she wanted her recording label to look, and had her boss's credit card to make it look like that.

Lucas and Nathan took care of the harder work, knocking down walls to expand the room, pulling up the old flooring, and crack filling all the little dents, holes, and knicks in the wall.

Peyton and Lucas were at the hospital on a rainy Thursday afternoon, preparing to leave after Peyton had finished her chemo session when Andrew stopped them.

"Peyton, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?" Andrew looked at Peyton, and Lucas.

"Yeah, Brooke is waiting for me at the recording label. But she's patient." Peyton smiled.

"Great. Let's go to my office."

Lucas knew that something was wrong, just by the look in Andrew's eyes. He held Peyton's hand as they sat down across from Andrew in his office.

The doctor sat behind his desk, with Peyton's file in front of him.

"Whats up Andrew?" Peyton asked. "Is this about Brooke?"

Andrew shook his head, looking to Peyton and Lucas. "You've been on chemo for three months now. It's time that we do some tests to determine if the tumor has begun to shrink or not."

"Oh." Peyton said, reaching up and beginning to play with her fake hair.

"What happens if the tests show that her tumor hasn't shrunken?" Lucas asked, sitting forward.

"How about we cross that bridge once we get to it?"

Peyton and Lucas looked at silence, for a moment before Peyton spoke. "What happens if it hasn't Andrew."

Andrew sighed. "Surgery would be our only, and final option."

Lucas tried not to show a scared reaction, but couldn't help it. "So wait, you're saying if my tests show that the tumor hasn't shrunk I'll need surgery on my spine, and if that doesn't work then I will be out of options?" Peyton asked, making she understood what he was saying.

Andrew nodded.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves, until we see what the test results show, ok?" Lucas said, stilling holding her hand.

Peyton stood up. "I'll get the test done tomorrow. See you Saturday." She quickly left the room.

Lucas thanked Andrew before following Peyton out to the car. The drive home was silent as they both processed the information they had just been told. When they got to Peyton's and Lucas went to unbuckle his seat belt Peyton stopped him.

"I think I need to be alone tonight." She admitted as she undid her own seat belt.

"Oh." Lucas said, a little taken back.

"Sorry Luke." Peyton said, before quickly getting out of the car.

Peyton wasn't alone for long. She was laying in bed later that night sketching when Brooke entered. "I would really think after all that happened to you in the past you would lock your door."

"Sorry." Peyton said not looking up.

Brooke climbed into bed beside her. Peyton's wig was on the pillow beside her. She picked it up, and set it on the night table. "Andrew told me about today."

"Doesn't Andrew know about doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Lucas also told me about today." Brooke continued. "Are you doing okay?"

"I am fine." Peyton said, obviously being the opposite of fine.

"Don't be like that. Talk to me, please."

Peyton set her sketchbook down. "I'm feeling tired, and I am just going to go to bed now. Turn the lights off and lock the door when you leave." She turned her back to her best friend.

Brooke had a lot more to say, but knew now was not the time to do so. She quietly left Peyton's house, leaving her best friend alone.

The next morning Peyton met with Andrew at the hospital, and spent the good part of her morning getting the necessary tests done. She had her blood taken, body x-rayed, and heart listened to. When she checked her phone after she saw she had four text messages from Lucas.

_Where are you?  
Are you getting the tests done today?  
I'll take you to the hospital. Stop ignoring me! I need to know you're okay.  
Peyton, talk to me!_

She threw her phone into her purse.

"So, we should have the results back in a few days. I put a rush on your tests, okay?"

"Thanks." Peyton said, hauling on her jacket, ready to flee the hospital.

Andrew stopped her. "Where's Lucas if you don't mind me asking…He always comes with you to your appointments. I figured he'd be here for the tests."

"I do mind, actually." Peyton answered.

The doctor had seen enough of Peyton to know this wasn't how she usually acted, and Brooke had told him of how Peyton could get in times like these. "I know that we don't really know each other that well personally, but think of me as a friend right now. Don't block out the people that love you. Brooke told me about last night. She and Lucas love you, and they want to help you. And trust me… you want it too."

Peyton zipped up her jacket. "See you in a few days _doctor_."

She drove to Tric, and went straight to the office shutting the door behind her.

She took in the scene around her. The walls were ready to be paint, and there was a roller, and several paintbrushes beside the cans. She tore the lid off one of the cans immediately and picked up a brush and applied a nice deep blue onto the wall nearest her. She nodded, satisfied. She liked the color.

Her phone was ringing in her purse. She set the brush down, and retrieved it. Her caller ID read: Lucas Scott. She hit ignore, and went back to the painting.

She had been painting for hours, and had grown used to the silence. When it was finally broken, she was taken by complete surprise.

"Hey." Came a voice from the doorway.

She wasn't expecting it, and the paintbrush in her hands slipped. She went to catch it, and ended up with a hand covered in blue paint. "Lucas. God. You can't just creep up on me like that." She picked up a rag, and began to wipe at her hand.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, walking over to her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she immediately moved away.

Lucas chose to ignore that for the moment. "Did you get the tests done?"

Peyton nodded her head, focusing on her blue hand.

"Well how did it go?"

"Fine."

"Why didn't you answer any of my text messages? Or phone calls?" He asked, probing her for answers now.

"I've been busy." She motioned to the walls she had spent the last few hours painting.

"Too busy to talk to your boyfriend?" Lucas asked frustrated.

"Lucas, whatever this is has got to stop…" Peyton admitted, turning to face him now.

"What?"

"I really appreciate that you have been so supportive, and everything but that has got to stop."

"Why are you saying this right now?"

"You don't realize what you're doing…"

"Peyton, what's going on? I am so lost right now."

"Having you around makes this whole cancer thing so much harder, and I know you don't realize it, so that's why I just coming out and telling you this right now. I don't want to see you anymore. I want your stuff out of my house. I am going to die from this sickness, and I don't want you and Brooke moping around after I am gone."

Lucas remained calm. "I know you don't mean any of this. You are tired, frustrated, and scared. So I am just going to go home now. You can call me when you're ready to talk, ok?"

Peyton stood there, breathing hard, but not saying anything.

When Lucas was in the doorway he turned back to face Peyton. "You're going to beat this cancer, and I'm sticking with you whether you want me to or not. We are going to get the happy ending we deserve, I promise."

Tears rolled down Peyton's cheeks when he spoke those words. She wanted to believe them, but she had doubts. Lucas couldn't tell the future, but she so badly wanted him to be right.

She didn't stay at the old office long. When she got home, she immediately went to her bedroom, and flung herself onto her pillows, sobbing. She looked to the spot where Lucas should be and cried harder. She dialed Brooke, who came right over.

"Peyton, it's midnight. What's wrong?" Brooke asked, seeing her best friends tear streaked face.

"Why do I always push people away Brooke?"

"Tell me what happened." Brooke instructed.

"Everything was going great with Lucas and I, and then the second I got word about possibly needing surgery it was like someone flicked a switch and I started blocking out you and Lucas. And I know it's a big mistake when I do things like this, but I can't help it and I hate myself for it."

Brooke looked at her friend. She had dark circles under her eyes, and was very pale. She reached up, and slipped Peyton's curly, blonde wig off her head. "Lucas knew when he signed up that this journey wasn't going to be easy, but he's in it for the long run. Here's with you because he wants to be and because he loves you. We all love you, and we don't want you to shut us out."

Peyton wiped at her eyes, and hugged Brooke. "I need to set things right with Lucas. I want to prove to him how much I appreciate him being here…. But how?"

Brooke pondered. "I have such a perfect idea."

**Sorry to have to write Peyton like that... She needed to show a moment of weakness though!**  
**Like the chapter? Leave me a review.**

**Alsoooo, if any of you guys have any ideas for a Leyton idea, lemme know. I'd love to hear them!**

**You'll get an update very soon!**

**Next Chapter: Peyton shows Lucas how much she appreciates him. Lindsey returns, & Peyton gets her test results back. Will they be good, or bad?**


	10. Jupiter Sunrise, Steal Me

**Goodness, I love actually having time to update this story! Puts me in sucha great mood! ENJOY!**

Lucas stood at the free throw line, and tossed the basketball up into the air. It sailed through the air, and circled the orange rim of the net before falling in. He went to walk over to retrieve the ball when the sight of a pretty girl sitting on the bleachers stopped him. "Peyton…"

"Hi Lucas." She smiled, and stood up. He walked towards her, closing the distance between them. "You were in the zone."

"How long have you been there for?" He asked, wanting to reach out, and kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he should. The girl standing in front of him could easily be scared away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Only a few minutes." She reached out, and took his hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" Lucas asked, shocked. "Does this surprise involve…whip cream?"

Peyton laughed. "It could later." She led him out of the gym, and outside to her car. She got in the driver's seat, and he sat in the passenger's seat.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Peyton answered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blindfold Lucas had used on her just the other day. She smiled at him mischievously, and instructed him to let her tie it around his head. He listened obediently.

"So, this is how it feels to be kidnapped…" Lucas rambled throughout the whole drive. "Where are we going? Can you give me a hint?"

Peyton ignored his questions until they got to the destination of her perfectly planned surprise for him. When she parked her car she got out and led Lucas carefully until they were standing on a cement surface.

"Can I take it off now?" Lucas asked, smiling excitedly.

Peyton laughed and reached up. She stood behind him, as she undid the blindfold.

Lucas's reaction was perfect. His eyes took in the scene. She had brought them to the Rivercourt. Peyton had planned a beautiful candlelight dinner for them. She had placed a small circle table in the middle of the basketball court, with two chairs. There were two delicious meals, and a bottle of Merlot red wine to share. A pink candle was in the middle of the table, and garden lights hung from one end of the court to the other.

Lucas turned to see Peyton watching him. "You did all of this?"

"Brooke helped me a lot."

"Wow. It's great… Thank you. Let's eat. That food looks amazing!"

"I actually made that." Peyton admitted, as they sat down together at the table, smiling at each other.

Lucas began to eat but stopped when he noticed Peyton wasn't doing the same. "What's wrong, Peyt? If you're feeling too sick we can go home. I don't mind."

"No, it's not that. I feel fine…" Peyton said, looking at her caring man. "There's just something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted the other day."

Lucas interrupted her, waving off her unneeded apology. "Don't worry about that Peyton. I know you're stressed, and worried, and a million other different emotions."

"It was wrong of me to push you away." Peyton continued. "You have been so incredibly supportive, not just with the cancer thing, but with my dad's death. And everything else." Peyton's mind shot back to the sleepless nights she spent with him after being attacked by Derek. "You're important to me, and I guess where I am going with this is… I'm ready to let you in. Completely. I'm not going to push you away when things get tough anymore."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, Peyton." He could only imagine how hard it was for her to come to this conclusion, and he was honoured.

"No. Thank you Lucas. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. You're always there. I am such a lucky woman."

For the rest of the night Lucas and Peyton had agreed that they didn't want to have conversations plagued with cancer, Lindsey, or anything else negative. They sat there in the candlelight enjoying each others company, and the amazing food Peyton had spent the afternoon preparing.

When the wick in the candle had finally burnt out they decided it was time to go home. The day's events had worn Peyton out and all she wanted to do was go to bed, and Lucas was more than happy to lay in bed holding her in his arms.

When they arrived back at Peyton's house Lucas pulled Peyton over to the sofa in the living room, kissing her. "I know it's only been two days since we've seen each other, but it feels like a month."

Peyton smiled. "I know. I promise I'll never do that again."

They were about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone?" Peyton asked, getting up.

"No." Lucas said, sitting up straightening his shirt.

"Weird…" Peyton said. She swung open her front door, and was shocked to see who was there.

"Hello Peyton." Said the bitter voice of Lindsey Strauss.

"You have some nerve to come here, after what you did to him." Peyton said, anger immediately filling her body.

"Peyton, who is it?" Lucas called from the kitchen in a worried tone.

Lindsey gave a smirk as she shoved past Peyton and entered the house. She went to the kitchen where Lucas stood. "Hello Lucas."

The glass Lucas was holding in his hand dropped to the floor, shattering. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I decided it was time to come back. You've had time to cool down since the wedding, and have probably come to your senses now."

Peyton scoffed as she went to stand beside Lucas.

"Yeah, you're right. I have come to my senses." He looped his arm around Peyton's tiny waist. "And here I stand. Next to Peyton."

Lindsey shot him a disgusted look. "She's using her cancer to get to you. She's playing the pity card because she knows it's the only way she could have ever gotten you back when you were with me. I think it's time you realized that and let me move back to Tree Hill with you before you ruin your life even more."

Peyton and Lucas could both smell the scent of liquor radiating off Lindsey.

"I can't believe you would even say that." Lucas said. "You are living in this dream world. We're over, I'm sorry but it's the truth, and I think it'd be best if you just tried to move on with your life. You lied to me, and that's something I will never forgive you for."

"I did what I thought I had to keep you Lucas. You have to understand."

"And look how well that worked out for you!" Peyton declared, stepping closer to the tall brunette.

"Shut up, you fake blonde." Lindsey tugged at a strand of Peyton's wig.

Lucas stepped between the girls, with his cell phone in hand. "Hey Haley. It's Lucas. You need to come to Peyton's right away. Lindsey is here, and you have to take her away."

Lindsey continued to taunt Peyton. Thankfully it wasn't long before Haley burst through the front door, with Nathan following. "Lindsey, you said you would leave them alone!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it Haley." Lindsey said, hugging her friend, getting emotional.

"Woah. What?" Peyton asked, unsure why Haley was hugging Lindsey.

"I told Lindsey she could come and stay with me for a few days as long as she left Lucas alone."

Nathan looked bewildered.

"Wait, she's staying with you guys?" Peyton asked, astounded.

"I didn't know anything about it until right now." Nathan said, looking pissed off at his wife.

"Haley, why would you let her stay with you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas now all stood facing Lindsey and Haley accusingly.

"Guys." Haley's eyes went wide, as she realized it was like she had set something up. "She wanted to come back to Tree Hill for a few days. She just got back today, and I told her she could stay with us as long as she didn't try and go ruining Lucas and Peyton's lives, and she agreed. It's not a big deal."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Haley, did you forget what she did?. She told a very big, bad lie and hurt Lucas… Can you not understand that?"

Haley's face changed to fury. "Oh we're going to talk about lying Peyton? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Peyton threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I have let you treat me like shit, while you forget Brooke and I exist because of your new BFF Lindsey but I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I have more important things to think about. Screw you, Haley James."

"God, Peyton's a bitch!" Lindsey yelled.

"Yeah. Now get the fuck out of my house!" Peyton demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Peyton I think we should stay and talk about this." Haley tried to reasoned, seeing that she had been wrong yet again.

"No, I'm done talking. Please leave."

Haley and Lindsey stood motionless.

"Haley, go." Nathan said pointing to the door, ashamed of his wife's actions.

"Fine. I'll see you at home." Haley said glaring, as she led the drunken Lindsey to the door. They were almost out of the house when Lindsey stopped and turned to face Peyton and Lucas.

"I am going to be back. You'll see I'm meant for you." Lindsey stared into Lucas's eyes.

"There's only one girl meant for me, and you're not her. I'm sorry, Lindsey."

Haley ushered Lindsey out of the house, leaving the three friends standing in the kitchen.

Peyton bent down and started to pick up the broken glass on the floor.

"Stop. Let me do that. You might cut yourself." Lucas said.

"I think it's too late." Nathan said, seeing blood pooling on Peyton's palm.

Lucas immediately took Peyton's hand to inspect the cut. The cut was long, but not deep thankfully. "Here." He led her over to the sink, and rinsed it. She winced when the water hit her palm but didn't pull away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, shutting off the water, and pressing a wad of paper towels to the cut. The bleeding stopped quickly.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut." Peyton said, pulling her hand away now.

"Guys, I'm sorry about Haley." Nathan said from the counter he was sitting on. He looked guilty. "She's been way out of bounds lately, and you guys seem to be the ones most affected by it, besides me."

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll see the light someday." Peyton said, giving a small smile. "I miss her, that's for sure. I don't understand why she and Lindsey are such great friends, especially after the whole _"I'm pregnant but not really"_ thing with Lindsey." Peyton said, hopping up on the counter beside him.

Lucas finished cleaning up the glass, and drove Nathan home, before he was finally able to crawl into bed beside Peyton. He was scared she was going to push him away, but she stayed true to the promise she had made earlier that night, and welcomed his arms around her. "I'm sorry about tonight." He said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She said groggily, already half asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling.

The next morning Peyton and Lucas were awoken from their pleasant slumbers by Peyton's cellphone. She growled as she reached over to her night table, and answered the call. "Hello?" She said, still half asleep.

"Hi Peyton. It's Andrew. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I'd be better if I was still asleep."

"Sorry to wake you, I just thought you'd like to know that your test results are back."

"Already?" Peyton asked, as a feeling of worry settled itself in her stomach.

"Yes. Do you have some free time today to come in and talk with me about them? Maybe around two o'clock."

"Sure. I'll see you then." She quickly hung up the phone and relaxed back into the pillows.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked from under his cocoon of blankets.

"Andrew. My results are back."

Lucas's head shot up. "Are you going in today?"

"At 2 o'clock. Feel like coming?"

"Of course I do."

Lucas and Peyton stayed in bed for another hour, trying to go back to sleep but it was impossible. They decided to get up and start their day with a well-balanced breakfast which neither could eat, as their stomachs were already full of worry, leaving little room for anything else.

They decided to go for a walk in the park before they went to the appointment. They were walking through the walking trails when Peyton finally decided it was time to talk about what they might, or might not hear today.

"So, if I end up needing surgery what are we going to do?" She dreaded bringing up the topic.

"Well we're going to go to the hospital, see you get a successful surgery, and then I'll nurse you back to health, and we can live happily ever after."

Tears pricked at Peyton's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. "That sounds like a great plan… but what if the surgery doesn't work? They might not be able to get the whole tumour…"

"We don't know what Andrew is going to tell us yet. The chemo might be working. How about we talk about this when or if we need to?" Lucas suggested.

Peyton nodded silently.

When they got to the hospital they had a quiet, tense ten minute wait in the waiting room before Andrew called them into his office.

He had Peyton's x rays and CT scans posted, and he looked well prepared to give them the results. He had definitely grown emotionally attached to the two people sitting in front of them, but right now he needed to treat them like every day ordinary patients.

"Hi guys." He greeted them. "I'm going to assume it's okay if we skip the small talk and get right to the important stuff."

Peyton looked over to Lucas who sat pale faced in the chair beside her, and reached over and linked her arm into his. They could handle whatever Andrew had to tell them.

Andrew diverted their attention to the x rays beside him. They showed Peyton's spine, and a large blob near it. "So here we have Peyton's spine, and right here…" He pointed to said blob, "is the tumor. It has unfortunately not shrunk."

There were the words Peyton had braced herself to hear. Lucas bowed his head. The room was quiet until Andrew continued to speak.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the result that we had hoped for. We are at the point now where continuing chemotherapy would be unbeneficial for Peyton, and surgery is our only option."

Peyton and Lucas still said nothing.

"Guys, nod your heads or something to show that you are comprehending…"

The couple seemed to snap out of their thoughts now.

"So…surgery." Was all Peyton could get out.

"Yes. It would be right around your spine, and me and my team would do everything we can to remove the tumor and get you cancer free. Of course as with every surgery there are dangers such as paralysation, infections, and possibly death."

Lucas looked to Peyton, who seemed to be doing okay. He knew she had mentally prepared herself for this news, but he was sure it was still hard for her to hear. Hell, it was hard for him to hear. It felt like the world had just crashed down around him. Again.

"I'll give you some time to think about what you would like to do…"

Peyton interrupted him. "I'll be getting the surgery. It's my only option, and I trust you, Andrew."

Andrew nodded his head. "Okay. I have already looked at my schedule, and if I move a few things around we can perform the surgery two weeks from today."

"Okay." Peyton said.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

They both shook their head no.

"Ok, well here's my cell phone number. If you think of anything just call." He gave the card to Peyton. "I'm sorry the chemo didn't have the effects we hoped for." He said again.

"It's okay. The surgery will work." Peyton said, standing up optimistically.

"That's right." Lucas said, giving a small smile.

"We're going to do everything we can." Andrew responded, as he walked the couple out of his office with a heavy weight on his chest.

Later that night Lucas and Peyton invited the gang over to tell them the news.

Brooke was the first to show up, followed shortly by Nathan.

"Where's Haley?" Peyton asked, sitting with Lucas on the couch.

"She couldn't come." Nathan lied. Haley had refused to come, claiming she was still mad at Lucas and Peyton.

"Okay. Well, it's just the four of us then…" Peyton said, taking a deep breath. Lucas sat beside her, being supportive silently. "Today I had a doctor's appointment with Andrew, and he told me that the tumor hasn't shrunk."

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well I've been doing chemotherapy for three months." To her it felt like three years. "And it's not benefitting me to continue it now. Andrew said we only have one more option left. I am having surgery in two weeks."

"Surgery?" Brooke asked, tears immediately welled up in her eyes. Peyton went and sat down beside her best friend.

"Don't cry. It's okay." Peyton comforted her, which only made Brooke cry more. "I'm going to be fine."

Nathan looked to Lucas, who tried not to show his sadness, but it was kind of impossible.

Brooke and Nathan stayed at Peyton's house for a while after making Peyton and Lucas explain everything that Andrew had told them in detail.

Brooke left after midnight when she had finally stopped crying enough to drive home. When she left Peyton decided it was time to go to sleep, as Nathan and Lucas got ready to play Xbox.

She gave Lucas a kiss good night, and hugged Nathan before disappearing upstairs.

Nathan waited for Lucas to speak first. It was only twenty minutes since Peyton had gone to bed when he broke the silence. "I'm scared Nathan."

Nathan set his controller down. "I know. But you need to keep telling yourself Peyton is going to be okay, because she is. Andrew is a great doctor, and Peyton is the strongest person we know. I mean look at the girl! She's survived gunshot wounds, stalkers, and your cooking!"

Lucas smirked at the last bit of his brother's statement. "You are right. She is strong."

"And brave."

"And beautiful." Lucas added. "I just feel regret that I waited this long to be with her again, because now I might lose her."

"You know the one thing that you have in this whole situation is?"

"What?"

"Hope." Nathan said, serious now. "It's the one thing that you have, and you should take it in the palm of your hand and clench it, and hold onto it and not let it go. Don't think about the _"what if's"_ and or the bad things, focus on a good outcome, and savour every moment you have together.

Lucas nodded his head, as Nathan's words set in. "It's hard not to let my mind wonder, but you're right." He looked to his little brother with tears swimming in his eyes. "She is going to be fine."

_Albert Camus once wrote "Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing_  
_then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

**Sorry this chapter was so sad... **** Happy times are on the horizon though!**

**Next Chapter: Peyton begins to make a bucket list, much to Lucas's dismay. Lucas has a very important question for Peyton. (Ooooh! What is it?)**

**Also, you unfortunately (& yet again) haven't seen the last of Lindsey.**


	11. I'll Never Give Up You

**On the verge of 100 reviews! Thank you soo much everyone!**

Peyton had spent a lot of time the few days after she got word of her surgery thinking about the possible outcomes of the procedure. They were going to be operating on her spinal column… It was very serious. And very real.

She could be paralyzed.  
She could get an infection.  
She could be cured.  
She could live.  
She could die.

There were lots of possibilities, and her mind thought about each one from the minute she woke up; to the minute she went to sleep. Lucas's mind was doing the same things but he was good at hiding it, and staying positive so she tried to follow suit.

Ten days before her scheduled surgery she finally came to the conclusion about what she needed to do, so she sat down at the kitchen table with an empty notebook in front of her, and a pen in her hand and began to make a list.

It was titled the bucket list, and it had seven simple things to do on it. She had just finished it when Lucas came home from work, and when he entered the kitchen she quickly moved to close to notebook, which immediately sparked his attention.

"What do you have there?" He smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing." She said, putting the notebook down by her side, and standing up. She didn't want him to see her bucket list as she had a feeling he might not be too pleased by.

"It's something." He said, reaching out for it. Peyton went to move away but she wasn't quick enough. Lucas pulled the notebook out of her arms, and opened it up. "Are you writing love songs?" He smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the title. "A bucket list? What? ..Ride a roller coaster? …Have a paint fight? Please tell me this is just a joke…"

Peyton sighed, and crossed her arms. "It just things I want to do before the surgery next week."

"Why? Why before? Why not after?" Lucas pummeled her with questions.

"I don't want to have any regrets… Just in case." Peyton said quietly.

Lucas shook his head. "No. You're not allowed to do that."

"Do what?" Peyton asked.

"Give up hope!" Lucas yelled, frustrated.

"Lucas, I am not giving up hope. I just don't want to have any regrets." Peyton justified. "God. This is exactly why I didn't want you to see this because I knew you'd get upset!"

"You don't need this. Forget about this whole stupid bucket list thing…Please." Lucas said, before walking out of the kitchen, and going upstairs to the record room.

Peyton stood in the kitchen, shocked. "Well that escalated quickly!" She yelled hoping he could hear her.

Peyton spent the rest of her evening reading a book downstairs in the living room, while Lucas stayed upstairs. It wasn't until about nine o'clock that he finally came downstairs, with his car keys in hand. "Where are you going?" Peyton asked, watching him quickly shove his feet into his basketball sneakers.

"Out." He answered. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." Peyton said, only after the door was closed. She rolled her eyes, and went upstairs for a bath.

When she was done that she went to the kitchen, and made lunch for Lucas for the next day. She had just finished making a sandwich when she heard the front door open. It was Lucas.

"Hey." He said, walking closer to her. "I'm about to do something and I really don't want you to be mad about it…"

Peyton look at him confused. "Please don't give me any bad news… or something…"

Lucas smiled, and before Peyton had time to react he pulled out a handful of red paint from behind his back, and splashed it onto her old vintage night shirt. She looked down at herself in shock, when she looked up to Lucas he was holding two tubes of paint in his hands. He tossed a yellow one to her. She quickly unscrewed the cap, and smiled as she shot a string of paint at her boyfriend.

Lucas laughed as yellow paint splattered his grey t-shirt. He tried to fire back at Peyton but she had gone and hidden in the pantry. He followed her, and scared her out. The couple spent the next half an hour running around the kitchen, and living room hiding, finding each other, and playing with paint. Peyton had just taken cover under the coffee table when Lucas ran into the room.  
He was holding a white dish cloth in his hand. "I surrender! I'm all out of paint!" He laughed.

Peyton smiled, and crawled out from underneath the table. She cautiously walked up to him.

He reached out, and took her hand. "Actually, I lied." He squirted the last of the paint down the back of Peyton's shirt as she protested, and then tossed away the empty bottle. "I'm all out now."

Peyton smiled. "I'm not." And with that she squeezed the rest of her paint onto the top of his head, and reached up to smear it in.

"I guess I deserved that." Lucas admitted, pulling Peyton closer now that they were both all out of ammo.

"Yeah, you did." Peyton agreed.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier." He apologized.

"Why did you start a paint fight with me?"

"Because it's number three on your bucket list." He said.

"I know that… but why did YOU start it? I thought you were against it."

"Because I see why you want to do it."

"Go on." Peyton urged him to go on, satisfied he was finally admitting this.

"I over reacted earlier. I shouldn't have said that you were giving up because I know you aren't. I'm just scared…. That's all."

Peyton allowed herself to bury her face in Lucas's chest. "I'm scared too. But the surgery is going to work. In the meantime, I'd like to do my bucket list."

Lucas nodded his head, and rested his chin atop her head. "No regrets."

"No regrets." She answered back, relieved he finally understood her now.

Before Peyton went to sleep that night she looked at her bucket list. It read:

_Peyton's Bucket List_

_1. Ride a roller coaster_  
_2. Lay in bed for a whole afternoon, and listen to a Cure album_  
_3. Have a paint fight_  
_4. Have a girl's night, with NO drama_  
_5. Watch The Notebook_  
_6. Dine & Dash_  
_7. Take a day trip in the Comet_

The list was short and sweet. She had never been on a roller coaster before, and also never watched The Notebook. She always wanted to Dine & Dash, and have a paint fight. It seemed like everytime the girls of Tree Hill got together for a sleepover there was drama involved, but for once she wanted her, Brooke, & Haley to all get along. She loved Cure, and bed, so why not combine both things? And she loved her Comet, and what it symbolized. Her list was perfect to her.

She smiled as she took a pen and put a line through the third item, and then turned off the bedroom light, and cuddled in beside Lucas, happily.

Lucas told the rest of the gang about Peyton's bucket list, and they we're on a mission right away to help her complete it before the day of her surgery.

The following night Brooke and Haley came over, and Lucas went to his house allowing them to have their drama free girls night. They did face masks, poured over Cosmopolitan magazines, painted their nails, ate way too much chocolate, and we're 100% drama free.

A few days after that Lucas surprised her by taking her to an amusement park an hour out of town, and let her break his hand as she rode on a roller coaster for the first time. "Why did I even put that on my list?" She asked immediately after as she staggered off the ride, dizzy from being upside down. Lucas only laughed, as he guided her to the car, and took her to a cute little diner.

They sat at a booth, and had supper together, and then attempted their dine and dash mission. Lucas let Peyton leave first, before tossing a few bills on the table, and giving a waitress an extra ten dollars to run after him yelling. Peyton was beaming when he hopped into the car, and peeled out of the parking lot. "I felt like we were Bonnie and Clyde!" She said, excited. "Bonnie doesn't have anything on you." Lucas responded, beaming.

The day after that was a lazy Sunday. Lucas gritted his teeth, and listened to Cure laying in bed with Peyton all afternoon as the sun shone in through the window.

Brooke came over two days before Peyton's surgery, and the girls sat holed up in Peyton's living room with tissues surrounding them as they watched The Notebook. "I'm sorry I made you watch this, Brooke. I didn't know it was this sad!" Peyton said, wiping at her eyes.

Finally the day before Peyton's surgery arrived. Peyton was sleeping soundly, when Lucas woke her up. "Good morning, babe."

She squinted as she opened her eyes. "I need another few hours to sleep." She muttered, pulling the covers up tighter to her chin.

Lucas laughed. "But there's only one more thing left to do on your bucket list! And I have a picnic planned, and the Comet is all ready to hit the road."

Peyton smiled, and turned onto her back. "I'll be ready to go in an hour."

Lucas and Peyton spent the morning driving to a really nice beach that his mother had mentioned would be a good place for him to go to on a day when he really needed to clear his mind. When they got there they set up a picnic, and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the sun together, until it had set, and a chill started to settle on the empty beach.

They were driving through downtown Tree Hill when Lucas decided to bring up tomorrows events. "You're going to do." He gripped her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled, nervously.

He stopped driving, and parked outside of Tric, which was now closed for the night. "Remember last week how you were saying you didn't like the first color you picked out for your office?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well, I did a little artwork in there. Wanna see?" He smiled, excitedly.

"Lucas Scott, you are a man of many surprises." Peyton laughed. "I can't wait to see it."

Peyton led the way into her office excitedly, and Lucas followed behind her.

When she walked into her office the first thing she noticed where that flaming candles had been placed all around the room, giving it a romantic atmosphere. The second thing she notice was the smell of fresh paint.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked, motioning to the wall he was standing in front of.

Peyton's eyes lit up when she read the words Lucas was painted on the wall.

_Lucas's Bucket List_

_1. Ask Peyton Sawyer to marry me_

"I thought I'd make my own little bucket list… No regrets, remember?" Lucas said, holding a little red velvet box in his hand, containing Keith's ring. He walked closer to her until, until they were close enough to touch.

"Peyton, will you marry me?"

**EEEEEK! So I wanted to put the Dine & Dash things in because it was soo cute on the show! Hope you guys liked the chapter!Next Chapter: Peyton gives Lucas her answer to his marriage proposal. Peyton finally gets her surgery. What will the outcome be?**


	12. I Don't Wanna Do It Alone

**Just a heads up: I LOVED writing this chapter!**

Peyton folded up the several pieces of paper she had just written on, and slipped them into an envelope. She stuffed the envelope into the top drawer of the night table, and settled back onto her fluffy pillows. The sun was starting to peak through the blinds, as the rest of the world started to wake up.

She let her mind drift back to last night as she gazed at the beautiful ring on her finger. She smiled at the thought of being engaged to Lucas. Finally. That night had been one the best nights of her life. She felt giddy as she thought about Lucas's reaction when she was able to choke the word yes out. He immediately pulled her into his arms, and made everything okay. She forgot she had cancer, and that today she was getting surgery performed on her spine to take it away.

Lucas stirred beside her, instinctively reaching out for her in his sleep. She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "Can we stay here in bed all day?" He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Well we could." Peyton suggested. "But then people might worry. Andrew would call Brooke and tell her that I didn't show up for surgery… and then she'll come storming over here in her usual Brooke fashion and make me regret it."

Lucas laughed picturing that. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"I'd blame it on you, and then Brooke would be mad at you…" Peyton laughed.

Lucas's mocked a face of terror, before rolling over on top of Peyton. "You wouldn't let her get mad at your fiancé would you?"

Peyton smiled at that word. "Don't worry." She rested his hand on his cheek. "I'll protect you from big, bad Brooke!"

Lucas laughed, before the thoughts of today's schedule came into his head. "I guess we should get ready to go."

Peyton nodded her head slowly. "I guess so."

They both got out of bed, and Lucas made breakfast while Peyton showered. They both slowly picked at their breakfast and finished getting ready, before Lucas grabbed Peyton's suitcase, and put it in his car. When he came back into the house Peyton came down the stairs with a confident smile on her face. "I am ready to go."

Lucas took her hand, and guided her out to the car.

When they arrived at the hospital they checked in at the desk before Andrew greeted them.

"Hi Peyton. Lucas." He said, leading them down a long hallway that did not take them to her usual chemo room. He took them to Peyton's private room, where a nurse was waiting.

"How are you both doing?" Andrew asked, leaning onto the bed.

"We're doing great." Peyton answered for both of them.

"A little nervous. But we know she's in good hands." Lucas added, smiling to the doctor who had done a great job treating Peyton thus far.

"So, we're going to get you settled in here before we take you for some quick routine tests. Then we'll give you some anesthesia, and take you into the operating room." Andrew explained. "Any questions?"

"How long is the surgery?" Lucas asked right away.

"It's about five hours. Sometimes longer."

"Have you done this surgery a lot?" Lucas suddenly had so many questions.

"Yes. I have done it countless times. Don't worry, Lucas. I am going to try with everything I have to get the whole tumor."

Lucas nodded his head, trying not to become emotional. "Okay."

Andrew smiled back at the couple before the nurse handed Peyton a gown. "We'll leave you to change into this."

Peyton took the gown, and everyone left the room. Lucas kissed her before leaving the room.

Lucas was surprised by who he saw in the hallway when he stepped out of the room. There stood Brooke, Nathan, and Haley. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to be here to support you and Peyton." Nathan said, putting a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder. "You're not in this alone, Lucas."

"Thank you." Lucas thanked his brother, and watched Brooke march into Peyton's room. The brother's followed.

Haley stood outside of Peyton's room, hesitantly. "I've been such an awful friend to Peyton. I don't think she wants me to be here. And I wouldn't blame her."

"Haley, you and Peyton have been friends since high school, and gone through so much. Neither of you should let drama with Lindsey come between that. Now just go in there, apologize, and be the friend she needs today." Lucas explained.

Haley nodded her head, and wiped her eyes before holding her head up, and walking into the room. Peyton and Brooke stopped talking when the last half of their trio walked in. "Hey Hales." Peyton smiled.

"I need to apologize. Again. I acted stupid once again, because of my friendship with Lindsey. I won't do it again. I promise. I've kind of come to realize that she isn't the person I thought that she was the night that she went over to your house drunk. When we got home she said some stuff I really didn't agree with about you and Lucas. So I guess the whole point of this ramble is to say I am sorry for being such a bitch."

"I forgive you, Haley." Peyton smiled, reaching out to give her friend a hug. "Just don't go back on your word this time."

"I won't. Trust me." She reassured her friend.

Nathan and Lucas joined the girls in the room, and they all stayed in there talking together for a little while, until a nurse came in. She had a small clear bag in her hand. "I need you to take off any jewellery that you're wearing and put it in this bag, okay?"

"Alright." Peyton said, reaching up and taking her earrings out. Brooke helped her undo her necklace, and then she tossed the contents into the bag.

"You're missing something." Lucas smiled widely eyeing her engagement ring.

Brooke saw where Lucas's eyes were looking, and gasped loudly. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Peyton looked to Lucas brightly. "It is exactly what you think it is!"

"Oh my god! They are ENGAGED!" Brooke said happily, looking to Nathan and Haley who both had matching expressions. The excitement in the room was unbelievable.

"When did this happen?" Nathan was surprised Lucas hadn't said anything to him before he did it.

"Last night, at the recording studio. We were going to wait and tell everyone after her surgery…"

"This is excellent." Brooke grabbed Peyton. "Picture this. You walking down the hall in a beautiful princess gown, with a corset back, and this perfectly pretty sparking band around the waist. Oh and the LACE! Oh my god, you'd look gorgeous."

Everyone in the room laughed at Brooke's excitement, and shared in it. They couldn't be happier to see how things had turned out in the past few months.

Their excitement was broken however by Andrew. He hated to interrupt them when he knew exactly what all the girls were so giddy about. He noticed the ring on Peyton's finger the second he greeted them an hour earlier. He had to take Peyton for some blood tests, and a quick xray, which took a half an hour. When it was done Peyton was taken back up to her room for a few more minutes with her friends before he and his team went to take Peyton to surgery.

"So your tests look fine. We're ready to proceed with the surgery if you are Peyton." Andrew announced, standing at the foot of her bed with Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley standing close by.

Peyton looked to Lucas, before giving her answer. "Ready."

"Great, the nurses will be here in just a few moments. And I'll see you down in the operating room." Andrew left the room, and Brooke hurried after him.

"Quick kiss for good luck." She said, pecking him on the lips.

He welcomed the kiss, and smiled. "How are you doing? Peyton's your best friend..."

"I am doing fine. I know she's getting the best possible care from my hot doctor boyfriend." She smiled confidently.

"Funny… Lucas said something similar to that earlier. Minus the hot doctor boyfriend part of course."

Brooke laughed. "Thank you for being so amazing these past few months though. Really. You're great."

"It's been my pleasure Brooke. I was going to wait and ask you this at a later date in a better setting than a hospital, but there's no time like the present really… Do you wanna move in with me?" Andrew asked.

Brooke was taken back. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. If you want to… Is it too soon to be asking this? It's just that I'm crazy about you, Brooke Davis."

"Can we talk about this after surgery?" She said unsure.

Andrew nodded his head. "Of course. We can talk later tonight." He tried not to look too disappointed as he walked down the hallway.

Nathan and Haley had just wished Peyton good luck, and where on their way out of the room when Brooke entered, leaving just her and Lucas with Peyton.

"I need a minute alone with my best friend." She said shoving Lucas out of the room, ignoring his protests. "Andrew just asked me to move in with him…" She announced the minute she had the door locked. "And I am freaking out."

"What? Brooke that's great news!" Peyton exclaimed.

"That was my first thought too. But what if moving in together changes everything? What if it's too soon? I wasn't expecting this today!"

"Brooke." Peyton reached out to calm her best friend. "You are in love with this man, and trust me when I say that. And I think you'd regret not moving in with him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! You deserve someone who is going to look after you, and love you, and cherish you… And that someone is Andrew. I am a full supporter of this idea!"

Brooke contemplated it. "You are right. I do deserve someone like that. Someone like Andrew." She stood up confidently. "The minute he is done your surgery, and walks out and tells us that it was a success and you're cancer free I am going to say "Hey, I would love to move in with you!"… Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Now can Lucas please come back in here…?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah. All I am going to say right now is good luck, and I'll see you soon."

Peyton hugged her best friend. "Thanks for always being here for me. I know it wasn't exactly an easy journey, and I asked you for a lot of help. Thanks for coming over in the middle of the night after I've called you crying, and holding my hair while I puked, and coming with me to chemo appointments, and just being here…"

"You're welcome Peyt. But you don't have to thank me. I know you would have done the same for me. You're like a sister to me."

The best friends hugged one last time, before Brooke left, and Lucas entered.

"How ya doing?" She asked him, holding his hand.

"Hanging in there. How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there." She shot him a small smile.

A team of three nurses entered the room. "It's time to go now."

Lucas rested his head on Peyton's forehead. "I love you. Be strong."

"I love you too." She answered, before they shared a some sweet last kisses and Lucas let the nurses take his fiancée. He joined his friends in the hallway, watching as they wheeled Peyton down a long corridor into the operating room where Andrew was waiting.

The gang settled into the stiff waiting rooms chairs, knowing that they were going to have a few long hours ahead of them.

Inside the operating room Peyton was put onto a stiff bed, and had already been administered some anesthesia, making it tough to concentrate on anything. A mask had been placed over her mouth, and Andrew was standing above her explaining what was going on. She, however, wasn't taking in anything that he was saying as the images in front of her began to blur, until it all faded into darkness and she was sleeping.

The waiting room had been become Lucas's least favorite place in the world. It seemed as if he was always here, and it was never for happy reasons either. As he sat there for hours he watched people come and go. Some received happy news, and others did not. He had just watched a grown man, much like himself, break down in the same sort of plastic chair he was in, after he had been told his girlfriend had passed away.

Lucas couldn't stand to watch it as the man's friends and family comforted him. He got to his feet, and walked out of the room. He was tempted to go to the observatory but couldn't bring himself to go in there. Instead he decided he needed some fresh air. He went and settled on a park bench in a small memorial garden. Nathan waited a few moments before joining his brother.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just being in that room was getting to me. I saw that guy breaking down…and I couldn't help but think what if that's me in just a few more hours? If they don't get the whole tumor out Peyton will die."

"I know. I thought the same thing. I want to tell you not think about that. But I also think it might be good to be prepared."

Lucas nodded his head slowly. "We'd get married right away. As soon as we could. We'd go on the trip of a life time. Neither of us have been to Canada… Maybe we'd go there."

"Canada sounds great."

"And then after we did that we'd come home and just enjoy each other's company."

"Those sound like great plans." Nathan encouraged.

"I want you to be my best man for the wedding." He finally looked up to his brother now.

"I'd be honored, man."

"I imagine Peyton will pick Brooke as her maid of honor…"

"I don't think Brooke would let her pick anyone else even if she wanted to…" Nathan laughed. "Is Peyton wearing the ring Keith got for Karen?"

"She is." Lucas said proudly.

"Keith would be really proud of you Lucas."

"I think so too." Lucas smiled, thinking of the dream he had after he'd had his heart attack the night of the State Championship.

"Ready to go back inside yet?" Nathan asked, glancing at his watch. "They will soon be done."

"Yeah, let's go." Lucas said, following his brother back to the waiting room.

They had been in the waiting room for over five hours when Andrew finally entered. Everyone held their breath.

Lucas's eyes looked terrified.

"How did it go?" Brooke was the first to find a voice, tearfully.

Andrew let out a small sigh. "It was a success. We got the whole tumor."

It was like someone had finally lifted a massive weight off of Lucas's chest as he heard those words. "She's okay?" He asked, becoming very emotional.

"She's okay!" Brooke cheered, hugging Lucas. "She's okay! She's okay! She's okay!"

Andrew watched the group celebrate, smiling.

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked happily.

"Yeah. Only two visitors at a time though." Andrew said guiding them to Peyton's room. A nurse was inside, setting up machines. "She is heavily sedated, as she'd be in a lot of pain without the drugs, so she may be a bit disorientated." Andrew warned them.

"Okay." Brooke said, looking to Lucas. "Let's go in."

Lucas entered first, followed by Brooke. To their surprise she was awake.

"Hiiiiii." She squealed. "My two favorite people! Patty, look!" She said to the nurse who was fixing her IV.

The nurse smiled politely. "Okay Peyton. I'm going to leave now. You just hit this button if you need anything." She pointed to the call button. She turned to Brooke and Lucas now. "I gave her a sedative so she'll probably be asleep within the next few minutes."

"Oh don't you worry about me, Patty. I have Brooke and Lucas here now. I'm good… I'm better than good."

"Hey Peyt." Lucas said, brushing some curls away from her eyes.

"Hi Luke." She greeted him happily. "Fiancé Lucas."

"How are you feeling?" He smiled broadly.

"I am great. I'm better than great. I am getting married to you. Brooke, we need some wedding magazines stat. Let's go wedding dress shopping tomorrow. And then we can get married the next day…Do these plans sound good to you?" She looked to Lucas for approval.

"Those plans sound great."

"They do!" Brooke agreed.

Peyton's energy was fading quickly. "I'm getting sleepy."

Lucas continued to stroke Peyton's hair. "It's okay to go to sleep. We're going to be right here, waiting for you."

Peyton smiled before letting her eyes droop shut, welcoming the darkness.

The gang camped out in Peyton's hospital room for the rest of the day as Peyton fell in and out of consciousness talking about weddings, and record labels, and book signings.

Nathan and Haley left after nine o'clock to give Deb a break as she had been babysitting the kids all day. Lucas was falling asleep in his chair when Brooke reached over to get his attention.

"Why won't you go home and get some sleep. She's going to sleep all night."

"No. I won't leave her."

"Lucas, don't be stubborn. I'll call you if she actually wakes up, and is conscious for longer than two minutes okay? Come back early in the morning, then you can spend the whole day with her!"

Lucas sat contemplating. "Fine. But call me if _anything _happens. And I'll be back at the crack of dawn…"

"I will, don't worry. Now go home and get some sleep!"

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome Luke."

When Lucas got back to Peyton's house that night he had a shower, and had something to eat before wondering upstairs to bed. He was about to crawl under the covers when he noticed an envelope on his pillow with Peyton's hand writing. He opened up with the envelope to find a letter. It read:

_Dear Lucas,_

_I just wanted to take a few moments to write you a letter, before things begin to get even crazier for us.  
We have had such an amazing journey together, from being broody high school kids, to smart ass (and kick ass) seniors, to college kids, and finally to adults. This journey has been anything but easy with a number of very big bumps along the way… the most recent one being cancer.  
Your support for me throughout this whole ordeal has been overwhelming. You are a magnificent man, and I am so lucky to now finally be able to call you my fiancé.  
You are extraordinary in every way, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Love Always,_  
_Peyton xo_

Brooke was sitting at Peyton's beside when Andrew entered the room. "Hey. I was just on my way home, and wanted to check on her. I thought Lucas would be here, instead of you." He'd be trying to ignore her all day.

"I sent him home. He really needed some sleep." Brooke explained, watching Andrew check Peyton's binder, and stats. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing incredible." He smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you here tomorrow. Good night Brooke."

Brooke watched him walk away with a feeling of urgency. She remember the conversation she had with Peyton earlier. "Wait! Andrew!" She ran after him, and stopped him in the hallway.

"What is it?"

"I want to move in with you." She stated, answering his earlier question.

"You do? I thought you didn't want to… earlier you seemed hesitant."

"Yeah, can we just forget about how I acted earlier? You are a great guy, and I'm crazy about you too. And also ready to take things to the next level."

Andrew smiled. "That's music to my ears."

**That's the end of this chapter! What did you think? **  
**Leave me a review!**

**Next Chapter: Peyton has a proposal for Lucas (any guesses on what it is?), she also gets exciting news from her work in LA. Brooke, Andrew, & Leyton go on a double date. Some very important people in Lucas's life come back to town.**


	13. Shine A Light & Send It On

**Here's a quick chapter! Thanks for your patience Leyton readers! I didn't forget about you! **

Lucas quickly got out of his car, and hurried inside with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He went upstairs where he knew Peyton was, and found her in the bedroom, standing in front of the mirror. She was fussing over her wig.

Lucas stood in the doorway taking in the sight of his fiancée. She was wearing a skirt that went to her knees, and clung tight in the perfect places, and a plain white shirt, with a vest over it. She sighed in frustration pulling the wig from one side to the other. "You look beautiful." He smiled, getting her attention.

"Oh look who finally showed up! You're only…" She looked at her watch "Twenty five minutes late!" Peyton said, before picking a pair of earrings to wear.

"I'm sorry. One of the boys needed to talk with me after practice about something…" Lucas said, sitting on the bed.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked, worried.

"Yeah. He's just having some trouble in school. I'm going to talk with his teachers… get him a tutor." Lucas said, thinking about his plans. "I got you some flowers today!" He held up his bouquet.

Peyton smiled, and walked away from the mirror, to him. "Well this makes up for the fact that you're late." She took them from him, and sniffed a pink carnation. "They're beautiful. Thank you!"

Lucas pulled Peyton onto his lap. "You're welcome." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Today had been his first day back at work since Peyton's surgery, and to say that he has missed her would be a big understatement. "How was your day?"

"Quiet. I missed having you here. There was no one to help me do my crosswords." Peyton joked. She had spent most of her days after her surgery lying in bed doing so many crosswords. Lucas always had to help her finish them though."

"Trust me, I missed being here." He said, kissing her again.

Peyton smiled widely, and sat up. "I'm going to go and put these in water, and you need to get changed. We don't want to make Brooke and Andrew wait for too long." She stood up, and walked out.

"How many times has Brooke been late for dinner reservations with us?" Lucas yelled after her, smiling.

He joined Peyton downstairs twenty minutes later wearing nice dress pants, and a white wife beater.

"You can't wear a wife beater to dinner!" Peyton said, the second she saw him.

"I know." Lucas said. "I just ran out of clean shirts here though. We'll have to stop at my house on the way to the restaurant and I can get another one."

"Lucas there's something we need to talk about." Peyton said, apprehensively.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… it's just that we've been engaged for what… a month now?"

Lucas nodded his head.

"Well we still haven't officially moved in together yet!"

Lucas smiled, as he realized where she was going with this. "Are you saying you want to move in together?"

"Well it would be nice… to have all of our things together under one roof… and make my dad's house our house…"

"You want me to move in here?"

"Well I just thought we'd stay here… we can move into your house though, or shop around Tree Hill. What do you think?" Peyton asked.

"I think that nothing would make me happier than living in this house with you!" Lucas said, taking her hand.

"Seriously?" Peyton gripped his hand, excited.

"Seriously! I've been meaning to bring up this topic earlier. I just didn't know how."

"You knew the perfect way to propose to me… but didn't know how to bring up moving in together?" Peyton laughed.

"I'm a dork sometimes, okay?"

"It's okay. You're my dork!"

"Well I guess your dork better call a real estate agent tomorrow then!"

"Yes please!" Peyton said, excitedly. "But right now we have to get going!" She took his hand, and led the way out to his car.

They made a quick pit stop at Lucas's house so he could get a clean dress shirt, and then went to the restaurant. Brooke and Andrew were sitting at a table with a view of the water talking when they arrived.

"Hey ." Brooke greeted her best friend excitedly. "You look so good!"

"Thanks Brooke. Gaining weight everyday!" Peyton said excitedly.

"You're still too skinny though. As your doctor, I think I might have to get you your own bread basket for tonight!" Andrew joked before giving Peyton a quick hug, and shaking Lucas's hand.

"So let's get the medical talk out of the way, and talk about other things…" Brooke said once everyone had settled at the table and given their orders to the waitress. She knew Andrew was dying to ask Peyton some questions.

"Well I was used to seeing you two every two days… And now I have seen about twice since you were released from the hospital!"

"I know. It's weird not to be at the hospital that much now. It became such a normal part of our everyday life." Peyton said, looking to Lucas who agreed.

"I know. So how are you feeling? How are the pills I prescribed helping with the pain?"

"They work good. I can actually sleep at night now." After Peyton's surgery she had a lot of back pain, and had not been able to walk for a while. Now she could, thankfully.

"That's good to hear. And how is the physical therapy going?"

"I actually stopped that last week. They said I didn't go anymore!"

"What? You didn't tell me that! That's great news!" Brooke chimed in happily.

"Yeah, it is good!" Lucas agreed.

"Alright enough with the medical talk. Let's talk about normal things now." Peyton suggested.

The foursome enjoyed their three course dinner, and wine while they caught up. When the girls had finished dessert Peyton suggested that she and Brooke go for a quick walk. When the girls left Andrew and Lucas were getting on the topic of basketball, so they would be busy for a while. Lucas could talk Andrew's ear off about the game.

The moment they were outside Brooke let her know that she knew Peyton didn't just want to walk. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking even though this is a no brainer kind of thing..."

"I swear I am over Lucas… he's all yours." Brooke joked.

"HA HA. Very funny." Peyton said sarcastically. "You have to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay!" Brooke said excitedly, shutting her eyes tightly.

Peyton reached into her bag, and pulled out a large wad of tissue paper. "Okay. Open."

Brooke opened her eyes and Peyton handed her the gift. "What is it?"

"Just open it." Peyton encouraged, watching excitedly.

Brooke slowly removed the tissue paper, and smiled. "A Posh Spice mug!"

"Look inside."

Brooke tilted the mug, and looked inside. There was writing on the bottom of the mug. "Will you be my maid of honour?" She read out loud.

Peyton laughed as Brooke realized what the question was. "Oh my goodness Peyton, yes a thousand times over!" Brooke embraced her best friend. "Thank you so much for this honour."

"Thank you Brooke. There's no one else I would standing beside me when that day comes!"

Brooke wiped at her eyes quickly, before linking arms with her best friend. "We should get back. I can't wait to tell Andrew the news!"

"Oh hey, I meant to ask you how the move went!"

Brooke had moved in with Andrew about two weeks ago, but Peyton couldn't help because of her back. "It went well. Still finding some spots for things… but it's going better than expected. I really love him, Peyton."

"I know, and I am glad you do. Lucas and I approve of him, and he treats you like a Princess… You two are perfect for each other!"

The girls went back to the restaurant excitedly, and Brooke began to share her ideas for Peyton and Lucas's wedding day.

"When Peyton walks down the aisle to Lucas there should be butterflies released, and when you two kiss I think fireworks should be shot off to symbolize the spark you two have always had for each other…"

Peyton shot Lucas a scared glance, playfully, and he gave her a wink back. Brooke was definitely willing to help with their wedding plans!

Lucas went to the Tree Hill Real Estate Agency office first thing the next morning, and spoke with an agent. They went to Lucas's house, and talked about the details of selling Lucas's house and about pricing before Lucas quickly signed papers and he watched the man hammer a "For Sale" sign onto the front yard.

Lucas took a picture on his phone, and sent it to Peyton.

He went to work following that, and was about to go to a meeting late in the afternoon when his favourite blonde showed up in his office. "Peyton, what's up?"

"Okay I know you have some meetings to go to this afternoon, but I just had to come and tell you some news. I was too excited to wait!"

"What is this news?" He smiled, seeing her so happy.

"My boss in LA called me… They have a client for me!"

"WHAT! That is great news. When are they coming?" Lucas asked, hugging her.

"Next week! So soon! My boss is having the rest of the recording equipment delivered tomorrow, and then we are ready to go! How awesome is this! This is like a dream come true!"

"I know! You've worked very hard for this true to come true… I couldn't be more proud of you!"

"Thanks Lucas. I'll let you get back to your meeting though." She gave him a kiss goodbye. "See you at home!"

That weekend Nathan and Haley helped Lucas and Peyton move the contents of Lucas's house into Peyton's, and got the house ready for some showings that were coming up.

The house had only been on the market for a week when Lucas got the phone call that the house that he had grown up in all of his life had been sold. He had mixed feelings. He was very happy to be moving in with Peyton and to continue their lives together, but he was going to miss his house that was for sure.

Lucas and Peyton were on their way to his house to give the keys to the new owners.

"I'm sure they are nice people." Peyton consoled him. "A nice family."

Lucas nodded his head.

"They are going to take really good care of it. I bet there's going to be a broody teenage boy in your old bedroom that likes to bounce his basketball off the ceiling and listen to records and read books."

Lucas smiled at the thought of that. When they got to the house he took a deep breath, and got out of the car with Peyton. The real estate agent was waiting on the front door step. "Hi Mr. Scott. The buyers should be arriving any minute now."

As if on cue a black sleek sports car pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Peyton gave Lucas's hand a small squeeze as they watched the buyers get out of the car.

"Lucas… is that? Oh my god, it is!" Peyton was shocked.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. "Are these the buyers?"

The real estate nodded his head. "Yes. Do you know them?"

"That's my mom!" Lucas said, running down the stairs towards his family. He scooped his little sister up into his arms and spun her around through the air happily.

He engulfed his mother in a hug, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Surprise Lucas! We bought the house!"

**Surprise! What did you think? Sorry, I know this chapter was a bit rushed, but I had a lot of good things that I wanted to happen for Leyton in this chapter! **

**PS. My reviews have hit an all time high! Thank you!**

**Next chapter: Lucas catches up with his family, Peyton's new client comes to town, and LINDSEY (or as some of you like to call her man face haha) returns to town… and this time she isn't alone. **


	14. Following

**Sooo sorry for the lack of updating! I have been away in Europe, and didn't want to post another AN because I hate having to post them! Read on…! Enjoy! **

Since Karen Roe's return to town nearly a month ago things had gotten even better for Lucas and Peyton! Lucas was more than happy to have his mom, her husband, and his little sister around. They often had dinner together, and they had a lot of catching up to do in the beginning.

Karen's first night back they ordered pizza, and Lucas & his mom sat outside on the front porch while Andy worked on putting their bed together, and Peyton helped Lily decorate her bedroom.

His mother had a lot of questions about what had happened in the past few months. The emails didn't explain everything well enough, so Lucas went back to the beginning, to the day he saw Peyton in the hospital parking lot after her father had passed away, and then found out she had been diagnosed with cancer. Then came the part where he had to tell her about Lindsey wanting to move the wedding up because she was pregnant… and then how he found out the truth after he showed up late to their wedding because Peyton had been hospitalized for exhaustion. She already knew the details about Peyton's surgery because she had sent Lucas twenty emails that day waiting for updates.

Karen could tell that Lucas was a lot happier now that he had been reunited with Peyton, and she was happy for both of them.

In Peyton's life her new client had come to town about a week after Karen returned, much to her excitement. Her name was Penny, and she was a confident twenty three year old, with a lot of talent and potential. Neither of them had been shy around each other, and within their first hour of meeting each other Penny was playing her guitar, and Peyton was already giving her tips. They got along well. In the beginning Penny had a lot of questions about Peyton and her battle with cancer, which Peyton answered willingly because at least once a week their recording time had to be cut short because Peyton had weekly checkups.

They were three weeks into recording and Peyton was working on setting up a little show at Tric in a weeks' time, which Penny was beyond excited about. It was one of the few things Peyton could think about besides Lucas and their wedding.

Penny had just finished playing her future smash hit single for the last time that day. Peyton slipped her headphone off, smiling. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Thanks. It's definitely improved. Do you really think I'm ready to play a show next week?" Penny asked, unsure.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't let you if I didn't think you still needed some time! It's my reputation on the line too!" Peyton joked, as she gathered up her purse and keys. "Alright, I have to meet Andrew at the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow, same time. Okay?"

"Yes mam!" Penny agreed. She quickly zipped up her guitar into its case, and followed Peyton out of the studio.

Peyton's appointments generally had a routine. She would go to the nurse's desk and check in, then someone would take her downstairs to have blood work done, and then she'd meet with Andrew in his office.

Her arms were, what seemed to be, permanently bruised now, she was sure of it! She was examining them as she waited for Andrew. "Aren't you used to the needles?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't like all the bruising though." Peyton said, trying not to complain.

"They'll fade eventually. I promise." Andrew said, sitting across from her. "So give me an update! How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. No complaints. No back pains, and my incision is almost completely healed."

"Great! Have you been working out like I told you to?"

"Yes. Lucas has me running suicides with the basketball team every night!" Peyton joked. "I've been going jogging. Is that acceptable?" Peyton was NOT a person who generally "worked out" so even getting her to jog was a lot.

"Yeah, I'll accept that." Andrew agreed laughing. "You look good. You're putting weight back on, and have nice color. I'm very happy with how quickly you are getting your health back.

"Thanks Andrew."

"So, I gave Audrey at the nurse's desk some papers I want you to take home with you." Andrew instructed.

"More helpful pamphlets?" Peyton said, trying to hide her dull tone. She had a giant stack of papers and pamphlets Andrew had given her over the course of the last few months sitting at home on her living room table. They were taking over, really.

"Yes! You're welcome in advance." Andrew replied.

Peyton laughed, as she got up from the chair. "Thanks." She said, leaving the doctor's office. "See you soon I'm sure!"

She was on her way to the nurses' desk when a man stepped in front of her, blocking her from proceeding. "Excuse me." She said, trying to move around him. He stepped in front of her again.

"Hey. I don't do this often but do you think you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime?" The mystery man asked.

Peyton scoffed, and took in the man's appearance. He was tall, and muscular with brown hair, and scruff around his jaw line. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't even close to comparing to Lucas. "No thanks." She said bluntly, before moving around him and proceeding to the desk. She got her papers, and had made it as far as her car when the man stopped her again.

"Listen, I didn't even get your name!" He said, and when she looked back he was standing directly behind her.

"It's Peyton." She said, fidgeting, trying to get her car unlocked. This guy was making her feel uncomfortable now, and she wanted to be away from him as quickly as possible.

"I'm Jon. Listen Peyton, maybe I came on a little bit too strong back there. How about coffee? What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" The man suggested.

"I'll be having lunch with my fiancée." Peyton said sighing with relief when she got her car door unlocked, and open. She was about to get in when Jon grabbed her arm, and pinned her against the car. "What are you doing?"

"You're so pretty." Jon smiled. "Coffee would really be great tomorrow."

"I told you I have a fiancée." Peyton said, trying to jerk out of his grip.

"Is that a problem for you? Because it isn't for me." The man admitted, smiling. "C'mon. He doesn't have to know about anything."

"You're a creep. Get away from me." Peyton finally jerked away from him, and stood looking at him in disgust.

"Everything okay here, Peyton?" Said Andrew's voice behind the man. She sighed in relief when she saw him.

"Yeah. This asshole was just leaving." Peyton said, making sure to lay the bitchiness on thick. She wanted this man away from her.

"I'll see you soon, Peyton." Jon said, with an almost warning tone. He shot Andrew a glare before leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, touching her arm lightly. "Who was that guy?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"I don't know. He started hitting on me when I went to the nurse's desk, but I turned him down and then he followed me out here." Peyton explained, trying to shake the feeling of uneasiness.

"You should tell Lucas about this."

"What? No way. It's nothing to get worked up about. I probably won't see the guy again, and Lucas worries about me enough as it is." Peyton reasoned. "I have to get home now. Thanks for coming out here."

"No worries. Audrey told me a strange man followed you out to the parking lot… I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled, appreciatively. "Please don't tell Brooke about what happened either okay?"

"Alright. But if he comes around you again you have to tell Lucas. Got it?"

"I promise I will." Peyton agreed, before she got in her car, and went home.

When she got home Lucas had already made dinner, and was happily waiting for her. She slumped into his arms, and kissed him. "I love coming home to you!"

"I love it when you come home to me!" Lucas agreed, leading her over to the table. "How was your day? How did your appointment do?"

"Great, and great! Penny is totally ready for her show next week. I can't wait!" And with that Peyton began her daily report of how things were going in the studio.

She didn't give that Jon guy a second thought, until the next morning when she was out for her jog. She was running past the library when she spotted him on the sidewalk, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, and pretended not to see him, but it didn't work.

He began to run beside her. "Good morning, Peyton."

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to have dinner with you, and I don't want to have coffee with you. All I want is for you to stop running beside me, and leave me the hell alone."

"C'mon Peyton! You seem like such a nice girl!"

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving." Peyton said, shortly.

"So, if you don't want coffee or dinner with me how about we just cut the chase go to my hotel room?" The man smiled slyly.

Peyton stopped in her tracks. Luckily no one was behind her or they would have run into her back. "Listen. I have a fiancée and I am sure he would be very interested in hearing about you and your creepy remarks."

"I am not scared of Lucas Scott." The man stated, almost proudly.

"How do you know his name?" Peyton asked, shocked.

"Peyton he's a famous author! He practically wrote a whole book about you. Which I loved by the way!"

"Stop it. Stop talking to me. Stay away from me." Peyton said quickly, before she continued running down the sidewalk. To her relief Jon didn't follow.

She didn't like that this was happening. Could the guy not take a message?

She finished her run early, went home, and had a shower. She got changed, and went to the studio for the rest of the day.

The next few days on Peyton's runs she kept her eyes open and her eyes peeled for Jon, who she did not see, much to her relief.

On Saturday night Peyton found herself sitting in the studio listening to Penny's recordings, and had completely lost track of time until Lucas called her phone. "Wow. I have been sitting here in my own little world here for the past few hours!"

"I was pretty sure you fell asleep at your desk!" Lucas laughed. "Feel like coming home tonight?"

"Hmm. That depends. What do you have in mind for when I get home?" Peyton smiled, excitedly.

"Well how about I go upstairs, and run a bath? Light some candles? And I can get out that massage oil that you really like…" Lucas continued.

Peyton passed through the empty Tric bar, smiling broadly. "I am in bad need of a massage…"

"I'm starting the bath water."

Peyton could hear the sound of running water on the other end of the line, and burst outside into the cool air. She gasped when she saw who was leaning against her car.

Jon.

Her gasped didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. "Peyton? Everything okay?"

Peyton's mind played a flashback of the first time Psycho Derek attacked her. She had been talking to Lucas on the phone who was trying to warn her she wasn't safe, when she turned around to see Derek leaning against her car.

She pulled herself back to the present. "PEYTON! Tell me what's going on!"

"Lucas I'll be home soon." She said, with a shaky breath. She turned her attention to Jon who smiled at her.

"Hi Peyton. You've been working hard tonight I see!" He noted.

"Yeah, now it's time for me to go home to Lucas, because he's waiting for me." She said, walking right up to her car, trying her hardest not to show how nervous she was of him.

"How about you come home with me, instead?" Jon leaned up against her, pinning her. He pressed into her, and slipped his hands around her small waist. "You smell like lavender." His hands roamed her waist, up her back, and back down again.

"Jon, can you please let me go?"

"Are you attracted to me, Peyton?" His mouth was coming dangerously close to hers. He wanted to kiss her.

Peyton put her hands on his arms, and pulled her head back. She took a deep breath before she raised her left knee up, and kicked him between the legs. He instantly let go of her, and she bolted into her car as he kneeled on the ground moaning. She didn't take a second look at him as she peeled away.

When she got home she was a shaking ball of nerves. Lucas was sitting on the front porch waiting for her, and stood up as soon as he saw her car. Her eyes were swimming with tears when she saw him, which concerned him even more. "Hey, what happened? I was so worried about you!" He pulled her tightly into his arms.

"There's been this guy following me…" Peyton began, burying her head into his chest. She began to calm down.

"What guy? Who?" Lucas asked, placing his hand on the back of her head, comforting her.

"It's a long story Luke."

Lucas led them to the front steps. "I know you don't want to talk about this but you have to. Tell me what happened? Did this guy hurt you, because if he did…" Lucas stopped, as fury came over him.

Peyton took a few deep breaths. "When I was at my check-up earlier this week I ran into this guy… well really he just started hitting on me. He kind of cornered me in the parking lot, and asked me out on a date. I told him no, but he kept insisting. Andrew came out and he left, thank god. And then when I went for my run the next day it was like he was waiting for me outside of the library. When I saw him I tried to ignore him but he started running with me. I told him I had a fiancée, and then he said that he wasn't afraid of Lucas Scott, which really freaked me out because I never said anything to him about you. And then tonight when I went outside he was waiting for me by my car. And he pinned me against the driver's side door, and started touching me… and he tried to kiss me. But I kicked him between the legs, and got away." She let out a long breath, finally.

Lucas sat with his fists balled up tightly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you… I just didn't want to worry you."

"You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me."

Lucas embraced her again. "I'm not mad at you, Peyton. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I have almost lost you so many times…"

"I know. I'm sorry." Peyton said, running her hand through his soft blonde hair. "I won't keep anything else from you again. Okay?"

"Why didn't Andrew tell me about this? I just saw him last night."

"I told him not to. I didn't think I'd see Jon again… but obviously I was wrong about that. Don't be upset with him either. He was just doing what I asked."

Lucas let out a sigh, and gave her a small smile. "You're too convincing. You could get anyone to do anything you wanted."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"How about that bath then?"

"It's ready and waiting." Lucas smiled happily.

Peyton stood up, and took Lucas's hand. She led him inside, and locked the door for the night.

The car that had been parked down the street from them started its engine, and drove away slowly. The driver picked up their cell phone, and dialed a number. When the person on the other end answered, she tore into them. "You said you could help me get him back didn't you? We'll you're not really sticking to your word right now! Try harder. I want you to go to the show at Tric Tuesday night. Do whatever it takes for Lucas to see that Peyton won't be faithful to him. Got it?" The phone call ended.

Lindsey Strauss threw her phone into the backseat, in anger. Lucas would be hers again.

**WOW. This was actually a hard chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed it! There's lots of drama to come in the next chapter.**

**I have been thinking about another Leyton story to write! I have a pretty good idea, and wanna work on developing it before I start it (and of course want to finish this one), but if you guys have any ideas SHARE THEM! I want to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**


	15. Headlights

Lucas stood at the bar of Tric surveying the room, and sipping on a rum and coke. He was tense, and barely took his eyes off of Peyton. Ever since Peyton had come home shaking from her encounter with this so called "Jon" man he hated when she left his sight. He worried for her so much, and he often relived the Physco Derek attacks in his dreams. Peyton knew this and did her best to comfort him, but there was only so much either of them could do for the other.

He was giving the entrance way the death stare when someone sat on the stool next to him, demanding his attention. It was Andrew.

"As a concerned doctor I feel as if I should tell you to relax. You don't want to get high blood pressure!" Said Andrew, only half joking.

Lucas smirked, and finished off his drink. "I'll relax when I know for sure that idiot is gone."

"Brooke told me about what happened last week." Andrew sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Peyton can be pretty convincing."

"I know. It's okay."

"Has Peyton seen the guy around since last week?"

Lucas shook his head, and watched as Peyton made her way to the stage.

"Maybe he is already gone? I think you should relax… for tonight at least. Have some drinks, and a little fun, Scott." Andrew suggested. "You and Peyton should be celebrating tonight!"

Peyton walked up to the microphone, smiling broadly. "How's everybody doing?" She yelled out to the jam packed dance floor. There was so many people standing in front of her… Penny's opening show was better than she could have ever imagined. "So now it's time for the whole reason all of you came out here tonight…." She paused while the crowd erupted in cheers. "It is my pleasure to announce Penny Heathrow to play here at Tric tonight!"

The lights dimmed, and Peyton stepped off stage while the crowd screamed excitedly. Penny walked onto the stage, and greeted the crowd nervously before she and her band began to play her single.

Brooke and Haley were waiting for Peyton off stage. The moment they spotted the blonde they shoved a drink in her hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Nathan walked into Tric was pleasantly pleased to see it so busy. He saw Lucas and Andrew sitting at the bar, and made his way over to them. "Wow! This is the most action Tric has seen in a long time! Hats off to Peyton!"

"Yeah, she did a great job, didn't she?" Lucas smiled. He was very proud of his Peyton.

"Where are the girls?" Nathan asked, looking around.

"Right over there." Andrew pointed out onto the dance floor.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were breaking it down near the front of the stage, having a great time. They were all smiles.

"Think we should go join them?" Nathan asked, pondering.

"Yes!" Lucas said, finally leaving his bar stool.

"No way. I don't dance…" Andrew snorted, keeping his butt firmly planted on his stool.

"Andrew… were you not just telling me to have a little fun tonight? You could learn from your own advice." Lucas said, matter of factly.

Andrew looked down at the floor. Lucas had a point. He rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Fine." He chugged the rest of his draft before leading the trio of boys onto the dance floor.

Peyton squealed in delight as soon as she spotted Lucas making his way to her. When he finally got to her he looped his arms around her waist as they swayed to the music and watched Penny's performance.

Penny played for well over an hour, and then after the crowd demanded an encore much to Peyton's delight.

"I think you got a good first client." Lucas said happily in her ear.

"I think so too." Peyton agreed.

Once Penny was all done her show a DJ took to the stage, and the fun continued.

Brooke had caught dance fever, and barely let Peyton leave the dance floor all night.

"Want another drink?" Lucas asked, as Nathan pulled him in the direction of the bar.

"Yes please. The usual." Peyton smiled, letting him go.

Peyton watched Lucas walk off the dance floor with Nathan, before turning to Brooke to let her know she was going to the bathroom.

She walked into the empty bathroom, and did her business before going to the sink to wash her hands. She heard the door open behind her, but she didn't turn to see who entered until an eerie feeling washed over her. She looked up and saw him in the mirror. Jon.

She wanted to scream, but she knew better. Instead, she tried to keep her cool. She turned the water off, and grabbed some paper towel to dry off her hands before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here all night. You're a great dancer. Thought I'd catch you while we have a moment alone." Jon said, inching closer to her.

"Lucas is here."

"Yeah, but he's at the bar. And there's a LONG line up. We can be quick."

Peyton shook her head, and tried to move around him. He stuck out an arm, and grabbed her roughly around the waist. "C'mon Peyton." He breathed into her ear before gripping her, and placing her on the counter. "This whole playing hard to get act is old now."

"He'll get worried about me." Peyton said, knowing Lucas was probably already looking for her.

"We have time." Jon said, sterner this time. He swiftly took his shirt off, exposing a surprising toned body. Peyton gulped, feeling even more uncomfortable. She could only hope Lucas would find her in time.

Jon picked up the chair that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom, and propped it in front of the door to keep anyone from opening it.

Peyton quickly hopped off the counter, and tried to make a bee line for the door while he was distracted, but it didn't work. Jon slammed her body against the wall roughly.

Brooke frantically ran up to Lucas. "Lucas, something is wrong."

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked. The smile he had just been wearing dropped.

"She went to the bathroom ten minutes ago, and when I went to find her the door wouldn't happen. I know something is wrong, Luke."

Right away Lucas ran for the girls washroom. He tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He took a few steps back, and charged full speed to the door. He let out a small sigh of relief when the door burst open. He kicked the pieces of the barricade away. "Peyton!"

"Luke!" Came a muffled cry from the last bathroom stall.

Lucas quickly hurried over, and pushed the door open. He found Jon kissing Peyton, hard and forcibly on the lips. His anger boiled immediately, and he reached out and pulled the man off his fiancée.

Jon landed on his back beside Lucas, and Lucas got on top of him, and began throwing punches. Jon tried to put up a bit of fight, throwing an occasional punch or kick but Lucas was beating his ass. Lucas threw a sucker punch, and felt Jon's nose break beneath his knuckles. The man gave a low moan, before he put his hands in front of his face. It was like he was raising a white flag. "Listen, Lindsey sent me. I'm sorry!"

Now Jon had Lucas's attention. "What did you just say?"

"Lindsey sent me. She wanted me to get Peyton to sleep with me to prove that she wouldn't be faithful to you." Jon quickly explained.

Lucas went to raise his fist again when Nathan grabbed him from behind. "He's had enough Luke." His brother tried to reason with him. Lucas let him pull him to his feet, before he turned to Peyton.

He enveloped her in a hug. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her blonde hair.

Peyton nodded her head, quickly. "Yes." She whispered back. "Let's get out of here."

Lucas turned to Jon. "If I ever see you near her again…"

Jon put up a hand. "Trust me, I've learned my lesson." He grimaced as he touched his broken nose.

"Good." Lucas led Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan out of the bathroom, and straight out to the parking lot. Haley and Andrew were waiting for them.

"Everyone okay?" Andrew asked, eyeing Peyton and Lucas.

"Lindsey tried to get one of her friends to seduce Peyton, so I'd think Peyton wouldn't be faithful and I wouldn't marry her."

"What?" Haley asked, appalled. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just ready to go home I think." Peyton answered, holding her sweater tightly around her. Right now, all she wanted was to be cuddled up safely in bed with Lucas.

"Yeah, let's go home." Lucas agreed, leading Peyton to the car. He thanked Nathan for his help, before bidding the rest of the group goodnight and getting in the car with Peyton.

He started the car, and grabbed Peyton's hand as he back out of the parking spot and left Tric.

They were only about ten minutes into their drive home when a car with blaring headlights showed up behind them. The car was getting dangerously close, and was tail gating them.

"What are they doing?" Lucas asked, glancing in his rear view mirror.

"Maybe you should just pull off and let them pass?" Peyton suggested.

Lucas nodded, and signalled to turn off to the side of the road. However, the car chose this moment to bump into them. Peyton gasped, shocked. "What are they trying to do?"

"It's okay." Lucas said, deciding to speed up to get away from the car.

The car nudged them again, and this time Lucas barely maintained control.

The third time the car nudged them Lucas and Peyton were not so lucky. The car hit the left side of their fender, which sent their car into a spin around. The front of the car clipped the back end of the other driver before their car flipped a single time, and came to a stop upside down in a ditch nearby.

Lucas was vaguely aware of his nose, which was bleeding profusely as he struggled against his seatbelt. He looked over at Peyton who was slumped forward, unconscious. This sight only made him struggle more. He heard the squeal of tires, and looked to see the car that hit them peel away into the night. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and he knew he had to stay awake so he could get himself and Peyton out of the car, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Help!" He gave an exasperated cry, before his eyes drooped again, and he was met by a comforting darkness.

_When he opened his eyes again he first noticed a lot of bright lights, as he squinted and tried to block them out. They hurt his head._

_"Lucas?" Called out a concerned voice._

_When he focuses his eyes he saw his mother, sitting beside him. "Mom." He said, hoarsely. As he took in his surroundings he saw he was in Tree Hill Hospital. But why? What had happened?"_

_His mother gripped his hand. "How do you feel honey?"_

_"Sore. What happened?" He asked, resting back into the feather pillows._

_"You were in a car accident."_  
_Right away his mind played the image of a car with bright lights hitting into the back of their car. "Peyton…"_

_His mother looked at him with sad eyes. She had clearly been crying. "I'm sorry honey."_

_"Where's Peyton?" He asked, determined to find her._

_"The accident was bad honey. Peyton's injuries were extensive, and the doctors did everything they could. But she had a lot of internal bleeding…"_

_"No." Lucas shouted. "Don't say it. She's not gone."_

_His mother moved in to comfort him, but he fought against._

_"Lucas, Peyton is dead."_

Lucas's eyes shot open, pulling him out of his nightmare. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat, as he looked at his surroundings in panic. He was in the hospital. He struggled to sit up, and someone reached out to stop him.

"Easy there champ." Nathan said, pushing him back down. "Just relax."

"Where's Peyton?"

"She's in the ER. Your mom and Brooke are with her though. Don't worry."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back. "Thank god. What the hell happened? Who was driving that car?"

"It's was Lindsey." Nathan answer, bitterly.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that, but I am. She almost killed us." Lucas said, angrily.

"I know. But the police arrested her, and I spoke to them and you can get a restraining order ASAP." Nathan explained.

"Damn right." Lucas agreed. He was about to say more but a nurse entered the room.

"Well Mr. Scott your tests are back, and you are good to go. No concussion. You're going to be sore for the next few days, obviously. So just take it easy, okay?"

"Yes mam." Lucas said, getting off the bed. "Where's the ER? We have to go see Peyton."

"I'll lead the way." Nathan said, as the brothers walked out of the room.

Lucas found Peyton sitting on the edge of a bed into the ER, talking with his mom and Brooke. He quickly rushed up to her, and took her into his arms. She flung her arms around his neck, happily. "Lucas."

**Only two more chapters left!**


	16. An Order Is An Order

**This one is brief, as the last chapter was jam packed!**

Lucas stood in the police station signing his restraining order papers. He and Peyton had been released from the hospital shortly after 3am, and he made sure he was at the police station as soon as they were open. He didn't want to want any longer for a restraining order to be put in place, so he could feel better about Peyton being out of his sight.

He had finished doing his part of the paperwork. Next up was Lindsey, who was still in police custody.

"We can go down to her cell now and serve her the papers. You don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable." The cop offered.

"It's okay. I will come." Lucas said, following the man down a flight of stairs, before going down a long hallway.

Lindsey's holding cell was the last one on the left. She was sitting down looking at her feet, but stood up when she saw the cop, and Lucas. She took in his appearance, and grimaced once she spotted the gash on his forehead from the car accident last night. "Lucas. I am so sorry."

"Lindsey Strauss, I have a restraining order here, as requested by Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. You are not permitted to be within 50 feet of them, and if you are that will result in you being taken into police custody. Again. I need you to sign these." The officer handed her the papers, and a pen.

Lindsey didn't break her glance at Lucas as she took the papers. "I really am sorry. To you, and to Peyton. I should not have acted the way I did. It was wrong of me to try to intervene. I should have just accepted that I lost you to Peyton, and went back home. I made so many mistakes." Tears brimmed her eyes.

Lucas sighed. "Please just sign the papers, and never come near Peyton and I again."

Lindsey looked at him with a broken expression, before signing the papers with a shaky hand, and giving them back to the officer.

Lucas followed the officer back the way they had come. He gave one more glance back behind him. Lindsey was watching him walk away sadly. Lucas could tell that she finally understood she had gone too far this time, and now she needed to leave him alone. Forever.

Peyton was lying in bed when he got back home, and he gladly took him jeans off and crawled in beside her. Their bodies were sore and tired and they had a plan to spend the afternoon together in bed.

"Did you get the restraining order?" Peyton asked, snuggling up closer to him.

"Yes." He said, stroking her hair. "She signed them."

"Good." Peyton said, not opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I shouldn't have brought her into your life. She caused you a lot more grief than you ever needed." Lucas said, guilty.

"Hey, stop that. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You couldn't predict what was going to happen. I'm just thankful you didn't marry her!" Peyton smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "We're both okay. We're healthy, We're happy. That's what matters. It's all okay."

"Thank you Peyton." Lucas said, kissing her again, before they settled in, and fell into peaceful sleeps.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Peyton peered into the mirror. Staring back at her was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. And the hair was real. It wasn't a wig anymore. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. It was mermaid style, which showed off her slim figure. The beading work was beautiful and just right, with a corset back.

It was the perfect dress.

There was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Come in!" She called excitedly.

Brooke and Haley entered the room, and immediately gasped.

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke put her hands to her mouth, speechless.

"Wow! Brooke Davis at a loss for words? Peyton, this has got to be the dress!" Haley joked. "It's beautiful!"

Peyton looked back in the mirror. "I love it." She couldn't stop beaming.

"Is this the one?" Brooke asked, reaching out and touching the silk fabric.

Peyton nodded quickly. "It is. This is my wedding dress!"

The girls squealed excitedly! Peyton was buying her wedding dress today!

In the recent weeks wedding planning had taken serious priority as Lucas and Peyton decided they didn't want to wait much longer, especially after the car accident.

So they sat down with Karen and Brooke and made a guest list, booked a venue, and started sending out wedding invitations. They were only three months away from the wedding, and Peyton was beginning to think she wouldn't find a dress. But when she spotted this one she knew she had to try it on.

Things were being very real now. And that didn't scare Peyton one bit.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! Can you hear the wedding bells?**

Also, my idea for my next story is this: Peyton is in a serious accident in LA. Brooke and Lucas go to see her, just in case this is their last chance. When Peyton wakes up from her accident she thinks she is still dating Lucas, and that they have just graduated high school. Lucas and Peyton both have their own partners, but the circumstances are bringing them closer and closer together... 

**Thoughts? Suggestions? It's still in development! **


End file.
